Life Essentials
by Consort
Summary: A series of drabbles about a healer and a hunter, surviving together.
1. Chapter 1

It was strange, exploring this new land.

Zerus had been Dehaka's home since he collected a brain capable of memory. There he had grown and survived for longer than anything else, before finally glimpsing so many other places under Kerrigan's command.

Yet now, here he was. With only vague orders and obligations from and to Stukov, he had a vast new world to hunt... and the ideal hunting partner.

Oh, it was true she was unassuming. Smaller than him. Only one set of eyes and arms. Her teeth could bite through flesh, but not rock. Her wings were a vulnerability, her mindset moreso.

But magic coursed through her. She could polymorph things to be smaller than her. She could mend his eyes and arms, as well as her own. She had no need to crush rock-hard armor in her jaws, for she could blast it with arcane energies. Her wings carried her to whatever safety he could provide, and her mindset... Maybe it was another change he needed, to survive and thrive in this place.

And so, Dehaka prowled through the crags of Alterac pass, searching for the next meal. A plant? Animal? Something new and unknown entirely?

Frozen water floated down slowly. His hide chilled, but it wouldn't slow him.

"Oh, snow." Said his travelling partner, as a bit of wind picked up, carrying down a few more flakes. The clouds overhead were thick, signing this was the start of a large storm. "...I have not seen snow in a long time, friend. It is cold. Makes Brightwing sleepy."

"If you, do not, feel alert, we should, be defensive. Avoid, wasting strength."

"Mmm... Brightwing feel okay, actually! Cold is not so cold. Must be weird zerg thing."

She was referring to her infestation, of course. Her previous form was deeply wounded by Kerrigan, and then infested with Dehaka's resources to add her power to a swarm constrained by the Nexus. After much struggle to regain her confidence and build relationships, here she was.

"Then, we hunt."

"Yes yes... hunt!"

They moved on through the freezing snows unhindered, seeking survival together.

* * *

Eventually, they stopped again. For a creature so large, Dehaka's footsteps could be as soft as any rogue, and breathing was merely a part of speech, rather than providing fuel for bodily reactions. A few unfortunate snow rabbits had been snatched and devoured...

Dehaka looked at his skin. While the rabbits lacked power or especially good senses, the fur would have been a good way to conserve heat and thus prevent him freezing in place in this weather.

But try as he might, change wouldn't come. His hide remained the same, coarse blackish skin. That was the curse of the Nexus. A torment he only barely understood how to overcome.

"...Is friend upset?" Brightwing flew around, frost starting to coat her body, snow sticking to her back. Both of their body temperatures had fallen well below zero, but zerg that could survive in space didn't die of freezing so easily... even if they still froze.

"No." Dehaka looked at her with two eyes, keeping the others on the surroundings. The snowstorm was getting thick now, and he couldn't see far. If he could just adapt... "But..." His voice, rough and growling, took on a longing tinge. "I, want to, change..."

"It is okay, friend. Brightwing will help you until you can change again!" She said happily, before a gust of wind dropped her to the floor.

Dehaka expected her to spring up and continue her flying, but she struggled for a moment before looking back at her wings in surprise. They were unmoving. "They have... frozen?" While he wasn't sure how to say it, he understood why. Thin objects with plenty of area to vent heat. That'd chill very quickly.

"Um. It is okay, I will keep going! I can walk-"

"No." Dehaka looked around, wary of any threat now that he had an immobilized ally. "We, rest. I, will protect. Must, find good spot... I, carry you."

He didn't wait for an answer, plucking her out of the thickening snows and holding her to his chest with his smaller arms, walking along quickly. While this cold couldn't kill her...

He wouldn't let her be so vulnerable. His vision scanned for an indication of soil or a cave system, or even a soft patch of rocks. Snow blanketed the world, obscuring all from vision, sealing all smells, drowning all sounds. Dehaka walked on, feeling the ground beneath his feet.

Brightwing was literally freezing in his arms. She was impaired before, but now she was helpless. That was unacceptable. A trickle of shame went through Dehaka- something he protected should never have been allowed to fall into such a state.

Dehaka finally felt a clawed toe sink into soft earth. And then, just a few paces ahead, he saw it. A cliff face... and a rock formation like that normally had a natural cave. He'd been around long enough to know.

He started running, coming to the natural wall. One way extended out as far as he could see, but the other? Bare a stone's throw away was a cave mouth. He climbed in easily, pushing aside some piled-up snow, the biting winds leaving him behind, and drawing a deep breath, reading the scents of the room as well as looking out.

_Large warmblooded creature. Not poisonous. _

It had to be at the back, obscured from sight. But regardless of position, it was doomed. Dehaka could hear it waking up, feel the minute vibrations its' footsteps made. Perhaps it too was forced into here due to the icy storm?

The bear plodded out from the back of the cave angrily... Dehaka nearly scoffed. It clearly wasn't smart enough to face him, nor evolved enough. But caution was something he held steadfast in his soul, and so he waited, holding a defensive stance to protect Brightwing, and snarled. Universal speak for 'one more step and I'll protect my pack. Viciously.'

The bear stepped into range of Dehaka's tongue, although it didn't know that until it was already halfway down his throat, before jaws closed through its' body like it were just putty.

Dehaka almost purred in content as he dragged the other half to the back of the room. It would be a nice snack to share later, but for now... he carefully put his freezing partner on the floor, curled around her, and focused on turning that bear into body heat.

She was barely conscious, but Dehaka felt her hug into his grasp a bit.

And he wasn't sure why he returned the gentle squeeze until he thought about it.

_We'll survive better together. Y__ou're safe with me, don't worry. _


	2. Meeting the others

"Ooh, today is a pretty day!"

Sunlight bathed the forest at the base of the mountains. While the Alterac mountain range remained cold thanks to its' altitude, the area surrounding the pass was lush and filled with life. At least, one side was. Dehaka couldn't explain how, but the other side of these mountains had a presence that made his instinct scream 'stay away'.

So he did. And silently promised he'd make sure Brightwing never went there alone. But for now... the smell of plants filled his mouth. All these different species seemed to be variations on a base design, a stem that possibly had leaves leading to a few assortments of sweetly-scented petals.

Maybe it could be useful for concealing oneself from other foes that might try and sniff you out?

Brightwing landed in a patch of the flowers, flapping her wings, sending dusty pollen up. "Mm, sweet! Very nice!" She glanced back to see Dehaka standing atop a rocky ledge overlooking the field, watchful. "Oh, friend need help climbing down? I will help you find good rocks to climb on!"

Dehaka hadn't the lips to smile. But he pursed his smaller arms affectionately. This was one of the best things about Brightwing- she looked out for him. Even if her concerns were normally unfounded, having an extra pair of eyes meant so much to Dehaka. And she never hesitated to offer help.

He couldn't understand why she was like that. But her desire to be helpful made her worth more than anything else in the world. And Dehaka was willing to fight to make sure that nothing damaged something so valuable to him.

He'd heard she only had a few friends despite trying to give others this same treatment. How anyone could refuse her truly confounded him. She had something so rare and precious in her personality...

Dehaka jumped down, landing with easy agility. "I, can jump well. Thank you, for looking out."

"You are welcome! Friend, want to explore forest? Brightwing think you would like to find essence in here!"

She knew him so well.

* * *

Tree boughs passed by, as patches of golden sunlight filtered down through the canopy, warming her wings. She was fast. Strong. A better predator than ever before. Yet still she wasn't anywhere near as good as Dehaka.

There were times she wondered if she were a burden.

He outmatched her in every way but magic. His body, his wisdom, his... everything. Even in unfamiliar territory he was a perfect hunter, swift and cunning, aware of everything that happened around him and so strong and confident. How could she keep up with someone like him..?

But she felt so happy looking at him. Maybe she didn't need to surpass him- he was an amazing friend, the best she'd ever had. The others all had things she liked about them- her fellow Faerie Dragons were kindred spirits, but didn't like to talk much. Lunara and Malfurion loved nature just as much as her, but... didn't quite share her joy at a successful kill, the thirst for the blood of those who threatened her. Orphea and her box monster? Just scary enough to make her feel like she was in good hands, but... she hadn't stayed for long at all. Lucio... he always appreciated her, but didn't want to fight, not for her reasons.

Dehaka took the good parts of all of those.

"Friend, you are hunting good~"

Dehaka dragged a carcass aside, as she landed. "These prey, cannot fight back. Essence... unimpressive. But, good for biomass." He sat underneath a tall oak tree, looking around.

"Brightwing like this forest a lot. Very warm and green. Lots of food, lots of friends."

"...Other friends?" Dehaka murmured, devouring the meat before him. "You, want to show them, to me- I know, you. How should I, act? Intimidate, or passive? Fake, weakness?"

"Hmm, we are all friends... no scare them. They are all quiet and whisperey, and do not like to talk too much." She closed her eyes and landed in front of Dehaka, co-incidentally very close to the remaining meat. "Oh, but friend, what about Stukov? We should not let him down, he is a friend too... He wanted us to be ready for doing important things tomorrow."

Dehaka spared a glance to the sun. Even to him, it was a dazzling light, but it told him enough- he had plenty of time to make her happy by meeting more of her friends, and so long as she was happy and looking out for his survival, he in turn would be happy to provide for her well-being. A symbiotic relationship of sorts, mutual support.

"We, have time. If, there is much distance, I, run fast." Dehaka said, aware of the fact Brightwing was getting closer to his scraps. He leaned down a bit. "...Mine."

"Brightwing is hungry. Just a small bite? Little bite?" She had to admit, what was left could qualify as bite-sized if she pushed herself.

"..." Dehaka looked at her. "You can have, this. You, need food, too."

"Thankyou!" She blurted, grabbing it in the blink of an eye. "I will show you the way to my other friends, friend."

* * *

Dehaka didn't really know what to make of her other friends.

She'd guided him to a circle of mushrooms, deep in the forest. The woods had exceptional density leading up to this ring, with an impenetrable sea of leaves above, and yet a great amount of foliage below. This area would be hard for any large animal to move through unless they could fly or had exceptional skill at jumping from tree to tree.

He'd dug a tunnel under it. He could have just pushed through, his hide too tough to break with simple thorns, but this was their defence. He wouldn't tolerate someone coming and tearing up the structures he set up to defend a hive or burrow, and so he saw no reason they'd tolerate him ploughing through all the brambles... even if those brambles wouldn't stop any other predators on his level.

So he'd emerged at the edge of a clearing in the middle of this dense forest, to see Brightwing hovering at the edge of a circle of mushrooms... along with perhaps a dozen other faerie dragons, all in a circle.

"Oh, here is my friend!" She said, halting whatever explanation she'd been giving before. "He is nice. Very good at kill."

Dehaka watched all of them looking at him cautiously, as he climbed out of his tunnel. Apparently they scared easily... strange, considering that Brightwing could be bold and confident in all but the worst of situations. But fear was a good thing. Fear told you to run from fights you couldn't win, to avoid risks that might leave you crippled. Fear kept you alive. Lack of it was both her greatest weakness, and rarest strength.

"I am, Dehaka. One who, collects." On the other hand, Dehaka was weighing up the odds he had if they attacked. He'd spent longer than he could remember learning to always be prepared for any threat- and he couldn't make any exceptions. His guard would never be let down for those he didn't know. He wouldn't attack himself- while they no doubt posessed unique, incredible essence... at the moment he couldn't even assimilate without meeting strange requirements, and he furthermore had no wish to betray Brightwing.

"...Hmm." One of them flew close, then flew away. "Hmm." It started humming a bit, hanging back. "We say hello. You are a strange friend, but so long as Brightwing allows your presence..."

"We, will not stay here, long." Dehaka said. "I must, not leave the pack, without a leader."

"Brightwing just wanted to show super good friend to other friends!" She called happily, coming forwards. "He does lots of things good. And good at leading." She looked back. "Oh! Leading. Um..."

Dehaka couldn't quite believe she was their alpha, or... whatever the term was for them. She'd have mentioned it, or at least had some of her fellows with her... "You, are the leader?"

"No no, friend. Brightwing is the strongest faerie dragon, but I am not very good at being a leader. I am... too nice."

"..." Dehaka could understand the point. Sometimes you had to make hard choices to be an effective leader. He'd sent a lot of underlings to their doom. Trying to save everyone would sometimes get everyone killed. So... "You, know them, then?"

"You should meet my twin brother Darkwing. He is not very nice." She looked thoughtful for a few moments. "But I will make him be nice! And then we will all play together, before we have to go home."

One of the faerie dragons looked on timidly. "...You found a new home? But... we..."

Brightwing managed to lick their face gently, even at a distance. "You will be okay, little Grassback. I am not here much anyway. And we are still friends! I will help if you get in trouble."

Dehaka looked at her again. He just couldn't stop seeing positive traits. She confidently knew she wasn't fit to lead, and ceded the role to someone who could. She left her old pack behind, but she checked on them and assured them she'd be there to help if they were in trouble, and she actually would be with her ability to cross long distances instantly. Normally if someone abandoned a pack, it was done with great care to cut all ties and have no warning whatsoever, lest they be killed on the spot. She really was a creature of benevolence...

And he would be the one to make sure that benevolence never came to hurt her. She had her weaknesses, and it would be his duty to cover them, just as she had taken it upon herself to cover for any of his.


	3. Stukov's orders

Alterac's winds blew gently, the kind of winds that were just weak enough to feel good when your clothing halted the incoming chill.

Stukov looked at his small outpost as those same winds washed over him. He was indifferent to the weather. Many things had lost meaning in the face of the trials he'd been put through. The closest thing he had to a simple pleasure was the memory of the time he could smoke or drink.

Really, why had the Nexus seen fit to rob everyone of their cigars? Tychus had lost his too.

But he could still indulge in the odd fantasy of revenge, or memory of better times. Part of him felt quite satisfied at his own machinations, knowing at least one dose of karma was in the works. And maintaining that little revenge would take some consistent, competent leading on his side.

He saw Dehaka approach, cresting the hill. His childishly whimsical companion in tow, as always.

He put his good hand behind his back, and stood to attention as they made their way over to his defences. "Good afternoon."

"Stukov." Dehaka growled, stopping. "We, are ready. We, can, fight." His body language was as submissive as you were likely to ever see. He was still tense, ready to move in a split second, or to attack brutally... but he wasn't making any attempt to intimidate Stukov. No challenge of authority was issued.

They both could understand the principle of Mutually Assured Destruction, after all.

"You are to take your pack and destroy the Alliance outpost at local co-ordinates C-3. It is imperative that you leave no survivors and let none escape. We are not to be discovered as we observe unless Kerrigan changes her plans." Stukov said simply.

"Yes... I will, consume them. Have pack, convert to, new blood."

Stukov was pleased at the generally professional exchange. Even if Dehaka's vocabulary wasn't the best, it was far preferable to mercenaries that lived for coin and lacked wit, will and dedication. So of course, something would spoil that.

"Friend, we are going to fight Alliance..? Brightwing know some other friends that went to help Alliance..." She added nervously.

"Know your place. This is mission critical, and you can follow or die. I would not make an unnecessary order." Stukov didn't drop his posture, standing tall.

Dehaka shifted to the side, altering his stance to let him leap to provide protection if need be. While it wouldn't be worth much against Stukov, the intention was to make his affiliations clear. "We, will fight. I, hunger for essence- she, hungers for essence. Granting, small request, possible with timing. Wait until, they are isolated. Strike, others then."

"...I am not in the habit of making comprises on military matters. Perhaps I can streamline this: they are all human adventurers, in charge of securing new natural resources and scouting." Stukov looked at Brightwing pointedly. "In your terms, they cut trees down, hunt the local wildlife intensely, mine out ores, and are looking for us."

"Oh. They are nasty adventurers. The bad humans." Brightwing said lightly. "Okay, friend. I will be happy to kill and eat them!"

"Excellent." Stukov smiled. A little encouragement could go a long way. If he wasn't infested and pragmatic by nature, he'd have felt bad about setting the primals on a rather small camp.

As it was, he just ticked off one matter from his agenda, and silently wondered if ethics mattered at all when you were answering to Kerrigan. She was strong and reasonably clever, but her moral compass had been blown to kingdom come... and beyond. At least Dehaka would kill them quickly.

* * *

Blood soaked the snow. Primal zerg overran the area in a riptide of claws and fangs. Cinders of a dead campfire scattered in the wind, and Brightwing was having a very good time.

She didn't much like humans that branded themselves 'adventurers', considering that they always killed her friends in Ashenvale. And then didn't even eat them. Just killing for the sake of it, not to do something good and take bad things out of the world, or for food. Therefore, adventurers were bad. And she had no problem killing bad things- in fact, she quite enjoyed it.

She mixed in with the rush, not quite at the forefront, but close enough to get her share of the feast. Healing magic radiated from her, repairing the wounds the pack took from guns and spells, sustaining the attack. From this position she could keep the main force healthy, and watch Dehaka's back.

Change drove him. She knew that. He fought so he could adapt and change, becoming something different, continuing to survive. And he couldn't change here, so he fought even harder, to try and defy the Nexus. With her help, he had, once.

And his fighting was a savage inspiration. If she was thirsty for blood, he must have been parched. No defence could seem to slow him down, no weapon seemed do him harm, and no enemy or ally could match the feral viciousness with which he tore up his foes. There was a reason he was the pack leader. Or perhaps two, since he had the foresight to set up a ring of units around the camp to cut off any escape.

And he even thoughtfully threw a mostly-intact mage back to her, for her to sink her fangs into. They screamed for a short moment, before the rest of the pack devoured them. Brightwing savoured her two mouthfuls, taking flight and keeping up her healing. Adventurers weren't all that scary when outnumbered fifty to one.

Their relationship was more than affection and desire to survive. When it was time to fight, they took to battle for each other's sake, and killed to give each other food and security. It would be wise not to forget both are natural killers easily capable of preying on humans... when they have need to.

Be thankful they rarely do, or this collection would be a far darker one.

* * *

Stukov checked his reports. A perfect performance from Dehaka, as always. Not even a unit lost- he could complain about Brightwing's attitude all he wanted, but she showed her worth when applied correctly. "Thank you for the report. You may return to your duties."

The soldier sent to observe saluted stiffly, and walked out.

Stukov had a few moments to contemplate his next orders, before Dehaka returned to see him. How best to utilize him, and those he had control over?

The doors opened. The command centre had slim corridors, since space was at a premium, but Dehaka could be amazingly flexible, and proved as much as he slunk in, tail not even scratching the walls. Again, reasonably professional for a zerg.

Brightwing came fluttering behind him, slapping the daylights out of the walls with her wingtips and landing on Dehaka's back with a small thud.

"Good work, Dehaka. This should prevent our detection for a few weeks." Stukov said, sitting straight and looking the zerg in the eyes. "However, there are more tasks to fulfil."

"Friend hear that? You have done well, Dehaka, yes you have!" Brightwing leaned over to the side, looking down at his face.

Stukov elected to ignore her. "We've received intel that there's currently a political struggle between Ravencourt and King's Crest- centred around a girl called Orphea. I'm sending you to spy on her for two weeks, and then report back to me."

"Orphea..." Dehaka growled. "Do you, have, a picture? Her, scent? Her essence? I, cannot, use name, alone."

Brightwing jumped up with energy. "I know Orphea! Very very white human, like... white stone... thing... um... chalk! She has a box monster friend. And she is a nice human."

Stukov raised an eyebrow. "You know her? That simplifies this... Tell me all you know."

There was a second's pause, and an almost evil expression crossed Brightwing's face. "...I want to hear the magical word. Hehe."

"Tell me all you know, _Friend." _Stukov enunciated the word as begrudgingly as he had to.

"Brightwing met Orphea in..."

As she explained and Stukov listened, he regarded the duo in front of him. Similar enough to find common ground. Capable of meeting each other's standards. A workable partnership.

By all rights, she shouldn't have lasted five seconds amongst the Primal Zerg, creatures of slaughter and self-interest... yet her willingness to form a greatly beneficial bond, her magic and skill- they made her life worth more than her essence. Not many creatures could manage that.

And she'd even found the way to circumvent Dehaka's curse, and let him change. The officer in him might have disliked her demeanor, but the strategist in him knew she was an asset not to be wasted. And so, he'd facilitate this odd relationship. Two weeks of close, unobjectionable work and some privacy ought to bring them together, and strengthen her loyalty.

A new power to be wielded for the Swarm... or maybe, for himself?


	4. Magic and backscratching

Dehaka could only ponder what Stukov had asked of him. He was no stranger to spying from afar, to size up fights and plan attacks, but he was far away from the intended target. And without precise directions, for the swarm hadn't been there before.

And unfamiliar ground meant potentially new threats- and prey.

So he forged ahead, hunting pack in tow, Brightwing overhead. In this land of sunlight and warm breezes, she was clearly at peace, overjoyed every time she showed him the smallest flower.

They all travelled for two full days before starting to tire significantly, and in the evening sun Dehaka called the pack to a stop. It would take a few hours of rest to keep them in fighting condition. And a little food would go a long way.

"Hunt. Conceal, presence. We, are, in hostile pack's, territory." A kingdom was not truly a pack, but it got the point across. Which was what mattered, considering the brainpower of his underlings.

They scattered, leaving him alone with Brightwing. It would be his task to pick a safe, defensible location to burrow and sleep for the night, and then he could take a portion of what the pack brought back.

As much as he liked her presence, he didn't want her to linger and miss a much-needed meal for his sake. He knew he could stall any would-be assassin long enough for his zerg to come running. Assuming he didn't kill them outright. "You, can hunt. I, create shelter."

"Friend, do you only eat meat? Brightwing find fruit! Fruit will not fight back. And still go squish. Not warm and meaty though."

"Plants, edible. Can be, inefficient. Poor nutritional content, unless great deal consumed."

"I have found lemons, friend. They are sour and juicy." A yellow fruit was thrown from a tree high above Dehaka, landing a few paces away from him. A few more fell down afterwards, plucked from the tree. Brightwing flew down holding one in each hind paw, and another in her hands. She bit into it, and screwed up her face, eyes shut as she almost cringed. "Woo, super sour."

Dehaka picked one up, as he surveyed the land. It was all fairly dense earth that wouldn't cave in easily, with a moderate incline that would be hard to fight off an attack from above on. Maybe using one of these trees to impede an attack from that direction would give him an advantage if he needed it.

"Friend, try it. Brightwing once saw someone enjoy eating lemon. Maybe you will!"

Dehaka regarded the fruit, and swallowed it. It was unimpressive. Nowhere near as sour as some poisons he'd built immunity to. Mediocre energy content compared to flesh, but much better than wasting time chewing up wood. Laughable essence. And it made him feel... mildly uncomfortable. "...Useless, essence. But... thank-you. You are, okay, eating them?"

"...A bit yucky. Too sour. But food!" She bit another one in half, looking over at Dehaka. "...Aw, did you not like it?"

"Feel, slightly sore. They must have, strong poison."

"Lemon not poisonous!" Brightwing dropped everything she was holding and rushed over, flying in front of Dehaka's face. "Dehaka? Dehaka!? Friend? Poison?"

"I am, okay. Only, slightly sore."

"Open mouth! Brightwing check!" She leaned in close, putting her hands on his jaw.

Dehaka opened his mouth impossibly wide, looking at her as she inspected rows and rows of serrated teeth. Any one could have cut metal. He worried she'd cut herself on one.

"Hmm... I think that you are having a bad reaction. I will cleanse it, friend." She flapped, and a gust of unusually refreshing air went over Dehaka. The discomfort ceased instantly, as he could smell the hint of magic.

Dehaka carefully shut his mouth, aware he could accidentally take off a paw with his bite strength. "Your magic, good. Helpful. I, would learn, if I could."

"Brightwing always happy to try and teach you!"

Dehaka was glad to receive the offer, but had something else on the mind. "...Must dig burrow, first. Spend time, second." He walked over and ripped up a small patch of grass. "Will, be quick." As he prepared to excavate a pit to his requirements, he realised there was a word to add to that. "Friend."

He couldn't see the way she lit up at that, but she made a delighted kind of muffled squeak.

* * *

With a few meaty scraps inside him, and a couple more fed to his close ally, Dehaka instructed the rest of his pack into the hole to rest. They weren't truly asleep, but they wouldn't bother him. No, the only thing bothering him now was the paranoia that had kept him alive all these years. Could there be a threat hidden in the trees? Maybe a sniper..? No, the forest would force any would-be assassin to get close enough for him to hear or smell them.

And while he had no delusions about having made a lot of enemies by supporting the Swarm, Dehaka knew that he'd always been careful to avoid being a high profile target.

So, just a little... Dehaka relaxed. The sun was just on the brink of setting, twilight falling across the land silently.

"You look happy, friend." Brightwing noted, a little calmer than normal. "...I like this sky. Purple is pretty." She landed next to Dehaka, leaning lightly against his side. "Mmm... purple is good. Lots of good purple things."

"..." Dehaka didn't know how to admit he didn't see what was special in a twilight sky. It was a natural part of a day-night cycle. But if she found enjoyment in it, then it was no trouble to indulge her. "Do you, want, to watch, sky for, a short while?"

"Mhm." Brightwing looked up at the dimming atmosphere, light fading away in the distance to give rise to a single large moon. She leaned against Dehaka contentedly, a wing over his back.

Dehaka moved his large tail around to cover her side from anything that might make her worry, and put his larger arm over her, hugging her closer. If he was to keep her safe, she should feel safe. But also... he could swear something at the back of his mind stirred. Something assimilated. Something that just made him feel...

He had trouble placing the emotion. Indeed, he rarely felt anything outside survival insticts. The feeling was similar to devouring a kill, or perhaps overcoming a challenge.

Happiness.

They sat together and watched the night fall. Brightwing snuggled into his side, and he accepted the gesture, holding her close and safe as she rubbed against him a little. Two of his eyes on the sky, two looking out for anything wrong, along with his hearing that picked up gentle breathing, and a sense of smell that told him of trees, his pack, lemons and the oddly sweet scent of his good friend.

Eventually, night had well and truly fallen. "We, practice magic, now?" He asked softly.

"Alright, friend." Brightwing flexed her wings, and pried herself free of Dehaka, hopping around to put a little bit of space between them.

Dehaka crouched and watched her closely. He'd tried to learn her magic before, to no avail. But the opportunity had yet to pass. And of course, before... he'd not shared any similarity to her essence at all. But after a close brush with death, and a desperate attempt to circumvent his curse, Dehaka had managed one small change. His first, and so far only change in The Nexus, although he hoped for more. A few small parts of his chest area had needed to be replaced... and now were twisted parallels that matched hers.

"So, first you must channel your magic, before it does things... try and feel what you must do, it is not easy thing to explain." She made a small blue cluster of sparks in front of herself as an example, both the magic and her wings providing some light to the clearing.

Dehaka tried. And Brightwing could see how hard he was trying. His first approach was the practical one- he mimicked her movements, using his larger arms in place of her wings. While he could mirror her form, no magic responded. Secondly, he attempted to follow his instincts and just do as felt right.

Brightwing watched hopefully as he posed and held his claws like he was attempting to ball up some earth, or treat the magic like an object he could tangibly interact with. That was something she liked about him, he naturally tried his best, but didn't try to push her away or manipulate his surroundings to try and force total concentration. Almost an hour passed as he gave his utmost.

"Friend, are you drawing on magic thing? Will help you lots when learning!"

Dehaka relented, and looked hard at his empty hands. "I, do not know, what magic is, found, in."

"Oh, maybe because you do not have stories and magic in your world! Um... I think, magic is.. Umm..."

Dehaka looked up, and his expression softened. "I, am wrong. I, know. How, do I, draw on something?"

Brightwing felt a little hope at those words, coming into something she understood. "You must focus on what makes it special to you, friend. Think about it super lots. Make it a bit of your soul. I love nature lots because it is pretty, and gives me food and safety, and let's me play."

Dehaka focused. Brightwing watched as he locked eyes with her, holding his smaller hands close together. She watched curiously and tilted her head, noting he was holding his breath and that his tail was curled around his side with tense posture, as much as it seemed relaxed. And he was making a cute little growling noise, as she listened closely, and watched him grit his teeth.

And then, without warning, a whirlwind of force blew around Dehaka, almost consciously ripping parts of the floor up as a bubble of shrapnel. Brightwing jumped back as a few bits of dirt hit her, before Dehaka also scrambled away, the ability fading on his command. Brightwing only saw it for a split second as he reigned in his biological powers. But there had been a glimmer of purple, arcane energy.

Dehaka sprinted over, stopping in front of Brightwing and looking all over her, reading everything about her body. "Did not intend to attack you! Would not use, dark swarm against pack!"

Brightwing just licked his face once, warmly. "I am not hurt. Brightwing saw magic! Very happy for you, friend!"

"Yes. But, it was, weak. Yours, much stronger. Must, improve, evolve technique. Become, part of mind. Practice, constantly. Will begin, now. You, rest. "

"No no no, you must have some rest too, friend. Cannot go on forever... Will get you hurt. Relax is important." Brightwing said gently.

"I, would not survive as pack leader, without, diligence. Not, desperate for power, but must master skills."

"...Brightwing will make sure you can relax. Make you survive. Try relax, friend."

Dehaka struggled against his will to put in effort as soon as possible, arguing it out in his head. She was right- even he needed rest, and it had been a few days traveling. "...Yes. Will take, short rest. Function, effectively."

"Good. Friend have any itch that needs some scratching? Want anything to help rest?"

"...Do, you?"

Brightwing just giggled. "Aww, friend! Here, Brightwing scratch back. Everyone like getting back scratching!" She flew over his head in one jump, landing between his shoulders, to the side of his spines. She slipped around a bit, before bringing up her forepaws and gently scratching the middle of his back a little with the sides of the claws, careful not to catch the sharp points in his skin. "Tell Brightwing if I should scratch up or down. Or side!"

"..." Dehaka felt the rubbing sensation. What was an itch? He'd never had one before, his healing factor too strong. Regardless... it felt so wrong to know something was being allowed to drag it's claws over his back, but the sensation and the knowledge it was her was so right. "Rrrr... up."

Brightwing happily started to scratch a bit higher, between his shoulders. Dehaka shifted a bit, both trying to use his arms for balance and relax them a bit. "You could lie down. You are always alert, but... must hurt muscles."

It took him a few seconds of hesitation, but Dehaka did indeed lie down, splayed out on his front. With the soil taking his weight, he relaxed a bit, then released all the long-held tension in his muscles, letting out a guttural sigh and going limp for a long few seconds.

Brightwing kept up that light scratching, thoroughly enjoying the reaction she was getting. Experimentally, she went a little harder, and Dehaka actually let one pair of eyes roll back, twitching his tail once. It was like a fun game for her, almost. Seeing how he reacted.

"Hhrr... Higher." Dehaka mumbled, jaw on the ground with his head. Even as one pair of eyes still looked out and he no doubt listened for danger... he was definitely having a good time.

Brightwing moved up to the back of his neck, and went to work giving it a fun little scratch, moving into a semi-massage as she pressed a bit harder, still careful not to cut him. Dehaka curled all his claws into the ground in pleasure, and flicked his tail side to side a bit. "Hmhm, friend like scratch?"

"Rrrhh... Ahh..." Dehaka breathed a little in excitement, leaning his head up and back into Brightwing's claws. He tried to talk, but it would have taken an outside interference to break the hold she had him under. Getting the message, she scratched harder, practically jumping with joy at how much of an effect she was having.

However, she couldn't keep going forever, as her arms started to tire out from the vigorous rubbing, and she slowed down. "Brightwing getting a bit sleepy... friend enjoy scratch, hehe?"

"Never, felt anything, similar..." Dehaka got up just a little, still feeling the aftershock of affectionate physical contact, and a good kind of almost melty feeling in his muscles. "...You are, skilled. I feel, I could, fight harder."

"Let us have sleep before fight, friend." Brightwing coaxed, looking at the burrowed hole filled with the rest of the normal zerg. "Oh, but before sleep... what friend use for drawing on magic? Curious!"

"You."

Brightwing didn't have the biology to blush, but she was always more of a hugger, anyway. And so, as an outright rosy feeling from the compliment bloomed inside her, Dehaka carried the faerie in his arms to the burrow, and gently climbed in, sure they'd both sleep well.


	5. To Change Shape

Spying was an important part of leading anything. Information was critical to making good decisions, so gathering it was never a bad use of your time.

Although in this case, Dehaka was gathering information on behalf of someone else. It could come back to impact him, but the information that would control his next decisions was as simple as tracking any nearby humans. There could be no indication his pack was ever here.

As Dehaka watched the castle from afar, he simply lay still and low, in a state somewhere between a zen calm and a busy computer. The girl Orphea was talking to the leader of the humans here, no doubt forging some kind of alliance, since she'd been here for days. That, or she was about to be eaten. He'd seen both from the zerg.

"Hm, hmhmhm, hmhmhm, hm hm hm hmmm, hm hm hmmm, do-dooo, do do de do..." The melody was quiet. Soft enough that Dehaka didn't even feel the need to warn Brightwing that they couldn't afford to be noticed here no matter what.

"...Any, danger, near?"

"Some people are coming up from the side. They will be here in a while." Brightwing whispered. "What should we do? I can make sure that the other humans do not realise they have died here..."

"No. Will raise, suspicion, when they do not, return. Must, leave alive."

"Okay, friend..."

They stayed still in the gentle breeze for a few moments while Dehaka considered his next move. "How, close?"

"They have come up the hill the way we did. At edge of trees."

"We, retreat. Tell, pack. Send, over cliff at back. They, hide. I, stay and watch for longer."

"I will do it, yes I will."

Brightwing flew off. At a time like this, her original looks would have been a great advantage, letting her be seen without suspicion. But her evolved wings cut through the air quickly and efficiently, as she dashed between the many lookouts and hissed or signalled them to retreat, directing them down a cliff that would be almost impossible to scale down without wings or proficient digging skills to get a grip on the rocks.

Despite taking the task seriously and completing it fast, Brightwing always had a playful air to her, finding joy in things as simple as flying about fast through the trees, the sunlight dappling the world around her and warming her blood.

She spared a glance at the approaching humans. Or dwarves, it seemed. There were other species in this world, after all. All wearing the same things, and even backed up with more dwarves... Riding gryphons. Wow, that was actually a lot of people if they were just checking. On one hand, they couldn't know she was there, on the other, time to leave.

She got to the higher branches of the trees, flying through without trouble, before landing with a silent flick of her wings- no bumpy landing to tease Stukov here, this was serious. "Got pack out. Lots of dwarves are coming this way, and some are flying on things."

"I, tunnel out, you, follow."

Brightwing tilted her head in confusion. "But won't hole be very curious thing for them?"

Dehaka paused. Brightwing could see his plan taking a beating in his head. "...Mistake. Tunnels, common on, Zerus. We, may have to fight..?"

Brightwing could hear people moving through the trees. She was confident that she could take them off guard with her wind magic, but Stukov and Dehaka both wanted to remain hidden from the kingdoms and countries of the Nexus. "I know how to let you go past them, friend. Could make you invisible, but you might bump them. So... Just run past them, spell not last long! I will shift to you after."

Dehaka didn't have time to protest before a puff of magic smoke surrounded him and sealed his true physical form behind that of a squirrel. But he accepted her plan, and the tiny animal ran through the forest as fast as it could go.

Brightwing watched it go. Dehaka made a great squirrel by all accounts, healthy and fuzzy. The most utterly unassuming disguise he'd ever worn, no doubt. She just flew up to the treetops and watched the dwarves appear to search the area, finding nothing more suspicious than a shallow scrape in the dirt. Oh, and there was Falstad among them. Maybe his mount had sniffed them out, it might recognize the smell of zerg.

She was tempted to pick a fight with him, given that he was definitely not a friend. But she didn't want to throw away any of her work keeping her friends a secret. So she channeled her magic, and phased away.

In the blink of an eye, she'd crossed to the far side of the hill. Dehaka had corralled his forces, and they all clustered under the cover of the cliff face.

"Friend get here okay? Did Brightwing do good?"

Dehaka started to dig a tunnel, where the natural rocks would conceal it. "Did not, expect. Clever, use of ability." In seconds he'd cleared a wide opening, the rest of the pack starting to chip in and forge a retreat path. "Yes... You, are useful."

"Yay! Brightwing worry you would not like to be small, but happy it is ok!"

"Change of shape. Change, my strength. Adapting to change, best ability." Dehaka shook himself. "We, leave here. Travel, underground."

"I will follow, friend. But where are we going? Stukov thinks that we will be gone for longer. Only three days to him." Brightwing bobbed in the air as she did her best to juggle some numbers. "We have... one, two... four extra days! Could go somewhere fun!"

"Hrm. I crave, essence... Even when my, change is, restricted... _essence..._" He made a point of licking his front row of teeth, the natural black fangs glistening with flesh-ripping potential.

"Then we will collect it together, as bestest friends." Brightwing clapped her hands together. "Yum yum!"

The rest of the pack had started a decent tunnel at this point, and Dehaka motioned for Brightwing to follow him before he dived into the earth like it were water, burrowing ahead to lead the way for his pack. Brightwing dutifully folded her wings back, squinted her eyes, and climbed in behind them, lighting herself up to cover for her lack of tunnel senses.

They all moved underground fast for an hour, the tunnel collapsing in places behind them. Eventually, Brightwing clambered out into a sturdy chamber, the pack resting around. Dehaka was in the middle of the lethal ball of spikes and claws, and she climbed into his lap. "Is pack okay? Brightwing good at healing! Oh, or could scratch you again! I like feeling helpful~"

"No, scratching, now. Not wise, to lower guard. You, want to be... more helpful? Your magic, already, of much value. I, do not, take risk of, tiring out pack."

"Brightwing enjoy becoming better friends. And feel nice when helping! Almost as nice as sinking teeth into neck of bad, mean thing..."

There was a small pause. "...Do you, remember, when you, overcame, my curse?" Dehaka gestured to his chest. It was almost indistinguishable from the way it had been on his arrival here, but the hide was just a little different in truth.

"Brightwing think that thing has to want to change you. Not sure if right."

"...I must, adapt. I will, bargain, for the chance to change. But... I, cannot convice those, that are not swayed, by strength... But, you..? Perhaps, can convice them, to change me?"

"Hehe... humans, um... always think I am creepy. But! Brightwing try! Try hard!"

"...Thank, you." Dehaka said. "You bring, unique advantages, to pack. If you, think of, plan, tell me."

"Yes, yes! Um... Cuddle? Brightwing think it will help thinking!"

Dehaka obliged, and held her close, protected from the greedy eyes of his pack. Brightwing shut her eyes peacefully, and whispered of magic, and a certain thought.

_I always do my best for friends. But for my best friend... I have to do better than best. I will get thing to happen, because that will make him happy, and that will make me happy, and we will eat things together and see rainbows and all the nice things... friendship is delicious, hehe. _


	6. The OW chapter

Hana stretched. Her schedule was a deceptively busy one, weaving together flight simulations, every game she could get her hands on, handling her pistol, and staying in shape. Although one of those took more time than the others.

In the Nexus, it was no different. Well, sometimes no different. If the Hanamura Gardens got attacked by demons or elementals or something then she'd very vigorously be staying in shape while also detonating a MEKA or two. And also wonder why the designs were so similar to Blizzard ones. She wasn't a hardcore Diablo player, but she'd maxed out a few characters for fun.

Her phone buzzed. Even in another dimension, it was more reliable than an EU server.

The groupchat was going off again.

Eh, it could wait. Mariokart couldn't.

* * *

"..." Dehaka looked up at the base. Constructing your dwelling on a hill was a good move against foes that could only travel overland, and gave your ranged attacks more range. Possibly would cause you to let your guard down against underground attackers.

The concrete walls seemed sturdy, but he had no doubts he could bore through, or have some units throw acid at them. Would they buy enough time for the defenders to slay any aggressors? And if need be, could he break this place down without dying?

Not in a frontal assault, he concluded. Some kind of fragile wooden watchtower was haphazardly bolted to the side, flying a flag at the top, and there was a human(?) with a gun of some kind. They'd have far too long to react. All these pink trees didn't offer that much concealment, and black hide was clearly visible against a light grey stone path.

For the first time in a long time, Dehaka hesitated. Diplomacy... or even social dynamics not driven by an underlying need for survival... those were new topics. Hopefully his second could help show him the basics. "You, think he, lives, here? ...It is, a human construct. Metal, stone. No concealment."

And his second responded as she normally would, flying around constantly on green wings, both carefree and caring. "Yes yes, I always know where to find friends."

"..." Dehaka looked forwards. It went deeply against instincts to approach this place from somewhere so vulnerable. And he had no idea what to do even if they weren't attacked. Only a deeply rooted thirst for change, evolution and new growth gave him the strength of mind to face this new challenge. "Pack, burrow. Do not, reveal unless, called. Brightwing... I, will follow."

Or maybe something else did too. Brightwing's confidence was an optimism to temper his caution. "Ooh, Brightwing gets to lead?! I will do good!" She flew forwards a bit, before there was a very loud shout from the watchtower.

* * *

Lucio wondered what Junkrat was shouting at now.

"OI MATE, I AM NOW STRICTLY REQUIRED TO TELL YOU THAT IF YOU GO ONE BIT FURTHER, I CAN BLOW YOU TO KINGDOM COME... WITHOUT THE BRIT PUTTING HER FOOT UP MY ASS, HUEHUEHAHAHA!"

A few seconds passed.

"WELL HURRY UP, I'VE BEEN WAITING TO BLOW SOMETHING UP ALL DAY!"

He ran a bit, then hopped up onto a wall, skating along before leaping onto one of the platforms on the wall. "Hey, Jamie, man. Who is it out there?"

"Looks like a couple of lizards, mate!" Junkrat called down. "C'mon, I'm so excited to blow them up, lemme just fire a few grenades, cobber!"

"Uh... I'm just gonna take a look." Lucio jumped and pulled himself up the watchtower a bit, looking into the gardens. And on seeing the two unexpected visitors, didn't know if he was excited or going to an internal DEFCON 1. "Oh, those guys. I actually know them! Let me go find out why they're here." Lucio vaulted the wall and slid down, managing a graceful touchdown, drawing his sound gun.

He also put his free hand on the sword he'd recently strapped to his back. Because if things came to a fight, he'd need to do very well.

"Hey, guys!" Lucio called, casually skating down the path. "Haven't seen you two in a while. How's the thing with your boss going?"

Dehaka looked around, before staring at Brightwing expectantly.

"Oh, Stukov is okay! Still remembers that we did not kill each other..." Brightwing supplied. "Are you okay, friend?"

"Yeah, it's all good here. Tell you what, one of my other friends was pretty jealous I got to meet the zerg." Lucio smiled. His phone buzzed, in his pocket. He managed to draw it out nimbly, reading a message in the groupchat from one 'Trashmouse'.

(Can I blow them up yet?!)

"Oh, but I gotta check... you guys aren't here for any of that killing slash infesting stuff, right? Just a visit, riiight?"

"Brightwing would not hurt friend. And Dehaka will not either." She flew closer, as Lucio mashed out a text. "...What is that little thing?"

"Oh, it's my phone. Guess you guys don't have them?" Lucio held up the little screen, and hit send over a message from 'DJfrog'; (No. They're fine, and I can handle them if they're not.)

"Oh, it moved! Dehaka, look, the colours move. Weird..." She flew uncomfortably close to look at the screen she couldn't read, although Lucio stayed cool.

Dehaka finally found something to add to the conversation he'd been observing. "Have seen, similar device before. Used, to communicate. These words..." He looked at Lucio narrowly. "Last fight, had many hidden advantages. I, would win, if we fought, again."

"Hey. I won't start a fight if you don't. That, and she wouldn't let us." Lucio pointed a thumb at Brightwing. "Wait, you can read? When did you learn?"

"Assimilated, knowledge. Came with, human speech." Dehaka explained.

"Oh. Well... you guys want to hang out, then? Guess a lot's happened since the whole thing with the Swarm."

Brightwing beamed, looping in the air. "Sound like fun! Brightwing love to try new thing with friends! Dehaka, you join too? Will help with change problem, and make friends."

* * *

kicked back and stretched, shutting down the nintendo console that had been dragged into the Nexus along with the Shimada family home. Her daily flight practice started in ten minutes. Not enough time for a game of Starcraft, or another round of Mariokart.

It was enough time to check the groupchat, however. All XX new messages.

[11:43]

Trashmouse: Can I blow them up yet?!

DJfrog: No. They're fine, and I can handle them if they're not

Trashmouse: come on come on come on, I'm bursting up here! how many psycho junkers get the chance to blow up actual dragons?! think of the legends I'll start!

HonorAndArrows: Dragons?

Weeb: Dragons?

Blinky: Lmao, both at once. Furries.

Weeb: Scalies.

HonorAndArrows: Junkrat, if you even point your contraption at one of Alex's children I'm going to remove what few functioning limbs you have left.

HonorAndArrows: Wait, Lucio. Where are you? What do these dragons look like?

DJfrog sent a photo to the groupchat, 'SelfieWithTheDragons'. Open?

Dva put a half-bored thumb over the 'No' button, and kept scrolling.

HonorAndArrows: Wtf

HonorAndArrows: Those are not dragons

HonorAndArrows: You have a large pet reptile with wings, and whatever monstrosity is on the left

HonorAndArrows: My disappointment is immeasurable

Weeb: I'm coming down to pet them and introduce them to my boy

Weeb: If my brother is going to be rude

[12:21]

Blinky: What are you three even talking about?

DJfrog: Food

DJfrog: Culture

DJfrog: What we did a few weeks ago

DJfrog: And whether or not Junkrat has 100% human DNA

Blinky: One of these is not like the other~

Trashmouse: oi m8 I am a pedigree human

DJfrog: You blow yourself up on landmines for fun

DJfrog: Even these guys would be at least injured by that

Trashmouse: you just gotta build up an immunity

Blinky: That's not how it works

Trashmouse: bite me then!

DJfrog: JUNKRAT RUN HE TOOK THAT THE WRONG WAY

Trashmouse: who

At that, Hana sat up. Who would be crazy enough to go and chase down Junkrat with the express purpose of biting?! The only candidate that came to mind was Junkrat himself...

[12:27]

Zarya: Lucio.

Zarya: DJfrog

Zarya: You had better explain why those things are on our base.

Zarya: LUCIO CORRIEA DOS SANTOS.

Zarya: DJfrog DON'T YOU IGNORE THIS.

Zarya: I DIDN'T RISK MY LIFE FIGHTING THEM TO GET THEM INVITED INTO HANAMURA.

DJfrog: Chill, they didn't come here to hurt anyone

Trashmouse: unless you tell them to bite

Zarya: First the omnics and Katya, now this.

Zarya: Can you tell them to leave?

Trashmouse: nah m8 I'm going to see if they can eat grenades without getting hurt

Zarya: Killing them works too

DJfrog: I'm not sure if that would kill them

DJfrog: And we literally just avoided you getting your other arm bitten off

Blinky: Also, rude

Trashmouse: boring

Trashmouse: brb, shoving a stick of dynamite up my ass to go with all your sticks

Zarya: Lucio, if they break anything I'm going to tell Ana

GhostFalcon: Lmao have them hide in Hanzo's room

Zarya: ANA NO

GhostFalcon: Everyone needs to stay on guard at all times. It will make a valuable lesson.

Blinky: ANA YES

DJfrog: How do you know Hanzo's not reading the chat?

Weeb: He's burning incense for me.

DJfrog: I'll get them now, Brightwing should think it's a great idea

[13:01]

HonorAndArrows: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE

GhostFalcon: Just because you're sad McCree isn't here doesn't mean you can be unattentive

HonorAndArrows: But in my own room?!

GhostFalcon: Take it as a lesson. There are no rules in assassination.

HonorAndArrows: And having them drag me back to Genji?! I nearly sliced myself to death trying to struggle!

GhostFalcon: Learn from the pain.

Weeb: You need healing.

HonorAndArrows: Dishonor on you all.

Blinky: You mean Dishonour.

DJfrog: Lena don't start that, one of them is still learning english

Blinky: Oh are they reading the chat?

Weeb: Yeah, I've been telling the small flying one

Weeb: Lucio is letting the huge violent one read over his shoulder

DJfrog: And he keeps telling me putting my head near his mouth isn't a good idea

Trashmouse: put it in all the way

Trashmouse: show him who's boss

Weeb: Do it

Blinky: Do it.

Zarya: You're all insane.

GhostFalcon: If they were going to slip in and kill someone, they're probably not after him.

GhostFalcon: Do it

[13:09]

DJfrog sent a photo to the groupchat, 'ForTheFans'. Open?

Hana hit open, intrigued. Within was an awkward but somehow glamorous selfie of Lucio leaning back into... Something's mouth, covered in jagged spikes and large enough to fit his shoulders too if need be. Wearing his skates, just to show off his balance. Perfect smile, all hair folded off to one side that didn't get in the way of the photo, excellent angle that took advantage of the lighting... And because he was a boy, probably done in one take. Classic Lucio.

Trashmouse: nice m8

DJfrog: I knew I'd be fine

DJfrog: His GF wouldn't be too happy if he ate me lmao

Weeb: Oh they're dating?

Trashmouse: Ew

Blinky: I mean, that's hardly the weirdest thing on base, let alone in the Nexus.

Weeb: TFW no flying lizard GF

DJfrog: Stop I'm having to explain all this to them

DJfrog: Including dating

Weeb: Explain this lmao

Weeb: Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis The Wise? I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create life… He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying. The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural. He became so powerful… the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself.

DJfrog: Boi they don't even know what a movie is

Weeb: I'm prepping one that'll force you to explain anime

DJfrog: Hanzo, kill your brother again

HonorAndArrows: No. I must redeem myself.

HonourAndArrows: Tell Brightwing she has anime eyes.

Weeb: Bro

HonorAndArrows: Don't make me regret it, brother.

Zarya: This is what you get for bringing them on base, Lucio.

[13:25]

Blinky: OMG

Blinky: Look look I got the cute one to come over and I'm petting it

Blinky: I'm a disney princess

DJfrog: Try it with the other one, he won't let you touch him

Blinky: She's calling him over

Zarya: Tracer, you really should not do that

Zarya: It's an incredibly vicious wild animal

Zarya: And it doesn't even attempt to hide that

GhostFalcon: Want me to get a sleep dart ready in case?

Blinky: I'll be fine

[13:29]

DJfrog: Update

DJfrog: She's not fine

DJfrog: Brightwing wanted to play chase

DJfrog: And stole her phone while Dehaka kept her busy

Blinky: Qqqqqqqqqqaaaaaaaa

Weeb: Lmao

HonorAndArrows: Can't she just shoot the thing down?

DJfrog: Not without setting off Dehaka

Trashmouse: Hanzo you are a stick in the mud

Trashmouse: Come smoke some gunpowder with me and enjoy the show

Hana Song, owner of multiple titles as the reigning world champion of Starcraft, recognised the name mentioned in the groupchat immediately. A minor character that was only relevant briefly in one campaign and had no further plot relevance, but was later added to co-op mode and was generally regarded as a pretty good commander. As in, capable of fighting off entire armies under the right conditions, devouring nearly anything, and having the ability to put her in contact with the rest of the Starcraft universe.

Her phone slipped out of her grasp and clattered to the floor as the possibilities raced through her mind. Lucio had Dehaka on base. Dehaka could introduce her to Kerrigan. Kerrigan could show her Raynor! Raynor could bring her into touch with Artanis! She made a noise only made by a truly excited fangirl, and grabbed the phone from the floor, glancing at the clock. The time now was 13:36. Surely they were still on the base. She flung open a draw and started rummaging through for something, anything that could help make her case, scanning the rest of the groupchat.

Blinky: kkkkkkkkkkkkkllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Weeb: Anyone want to bet on whether she gets it back?

HonorAndArrows: Dishonorable.

Trashmouse: Two concussion mines and a cup of napalm says yes

Weeb: I'll bet you some popping candy if no.

Trashmouse: You're fuckin on m8

Zarya: Lucio, why did I just hear skates going over the gym doors?

GhostFalcon: He joined in

GhostFalcon: Tracer ran out of blinks

GhostFalcon: And she has her only photos of Emily on there

Zarya: ...Then who's watching the dangerous one?

Her chance! Hana shoved the item she'd grabbed into her pocket, and typed out a text with speed and precision normally reserved for her defence matrix. She slapped send and flipped over the couch, kicking her door open and tearing across the base.

[User 'Dva' has come online]

Dva: I WILL I WILL HJKSHKJS LET ME

Trashmouse: playbox 420 ran out of batteries?

HonorAndArrows: I was not aware she could move that fast...

Dva: Wait where is he?

GhostFalcon: Looking around the lobby

GhostFalcon: Hana, why don't you move like this normally?

She came up to the doors and took a second to smooth herself off. "Don't blow it, Dva. You can do this. You know everything there is to know about him and more." She checked everything in the span of ten seconds. She had to be smart, and she had to strike the right balance of imposing and non-threatening. The item that might help her was in her pocket. Her phone had enough space for pictures. There was meat in the fridge. Her hair was still good. Her face paint was sharp.

She cranked the door handle, and strode in. A chance to become a part of the series that had been her claim to fame. A chance to meet all the characters she'd sunk innumerable hours into firsthand, to befriend them all!

Dehaka was right there. Looking at her almost expectantly. She crossed her hands and "Um... Um... Hello! I've spent a lot of time playing you!"

Interally, she instantly wished the floor would swallow her alive. Way to go, Song. Real smooth.

"I mean- well- I! I! Er!" Hana bit her lip. "You're Dehaka, right?"

"...Playing?" The tone was deep and confused. "I, do not, know, you."

"Sorry sorry, I was just nervous to meet anyone from Starcraft!" She shifted from foot to foot. "Is Kerrigan here? What about Stukov? Abathur maybe? Zagara? Oh, and do you know a terran called Raynor?! Or a protoss called Artanis?!"

Dehaka's tone and posture shifted. Hana was no expert, but she could recognise surprise and also the fact that he was poise to attack. About four million ways she could have done this better went through her mind. "How, do you, know them?"

She took a deep breath. "It's... okay, you probably don't know what a video game is, but we have these things that are like stories we've told using our imagination, to entertain ourselves, and you were part of these stories back on earth! But now I'm in the nexus, and if you're real... Is Kerrigan and everyone else here?!"

"Do not, understand..." Dehaka's voice carried an undertone of warning.

"Neither do I, really. I thought none of you were real!" Hana put her hands over her chest. "But I know everything that happened to all of you before you came here! And I really wanted to meet all of you in person!"

"Why? You, know, I, kill. Have killed, many, terrans. Swarm, has killed, billions. Would kill you, on sight..."

"Well, yeah, but... I mean, it's hard not to be sympathetic when you know everything about a character and spent a lot of time experiencing the things they did. And they sort of stopped after all the terrible stuff in Heart of the Swarm!"

"Cannot, understand... But, you, know much, we do not?" Dehaka seemed to relent ever so slightly, at least dropping his barbed tail out of a position where he could have lashed out with it.

"I... guess?" Hana nervously put a hand in grabbing range of her pistol, doubting it would do much against someone she knew the exact capabilities of. "You're not going to kidnap and infest me, are you? I kind of want to meet the characters that aren't zerg!"

"Stukov, would, infest you. But, also, would, desire knowledge. Use it, well. Understand value, better." Dehaka said, looming over her. "I, am not, bound to, swarm."

"You're just trying to survive. I understand." Hana said, trying to put on her calming voice. "I'll let him know everything... using this." She put her hand into her back pocket, and drew out a spare phone. "Take this to him, and I'll answer all his questions if he talks about himself! Pleeease..."

"..." Dehaka stared at the device. Hana felt a bead of sweat forming on her brow. And he reached out with one of his smaller arms, gripping it with the skin below the claws. "...Yes."

"Really?! Yeehaw, yes, I'm in! Hey, can we chat?!" Hana clasped her hands together. "There's stuff I want to ask you too!"

"We, can talk. I, am, trying to learn, how to create alliances outside, zerg. Necessary to, survive, in Nexus."

* * *

[User 'Dva' added 'PackLeader' to the chat]

Dva: Everyone say hi

Zarya: No

Weeb: Hi

Trashmouse: hi

DJfrog: Hi

GhostFalcon: Hello

Blinky: Hi Dehaka

Blinky: Come get Brightwing off me?

PackLeader: hi

Zarya: Hana, I can't believe you've done this.

Dva: There are only 8 of us Overwatch people here in the Nexus!

Dva: Hanzo's sentinel robots don't really make for great conversation

Zarya: We use this to co-ordinate our defences.

Zarya: You could expose us to the enemy!

Dva: Our defences don't need co-ordinating, they're a set of giant japanese robots standing guard in the garden and an Australian with a grenade launcher

Dva: And we don't have any enemies here.

PackLeader: yes

Dva: Tracer he's on the way, girl

Dva: He just doesn't type very fast

GhostFalcon: Wait, who's phone did you give to him?

Dva: McCree

Dva: He's not here to stop me lmao

PackLeader: lmao ?

Dva: ...Huh, I guess the acronym doesn't actually make any sense these days.

Blinky: Okay, I can text normally again.

Blinky: So why did you give him a phone?

Blinky: Where's he going to keep it?

Dva: He's just going to give it to someone

Dva: I can finally meet all my childhood friends!

Weeb: wtf kind of childhood friends did you have

PackLeader: Said we are a story on earth

GhostFalcon: Hana.

Dva: No.

GhostFalcon: Considering how many times you've tried to convince the base to try Starcraft by telling us parts of the story

GhostFalcon: You had BETTER not have just invited the swarm you go on and on about

GhostFalcon: The one that killed billions of people

GhostFalcon: Onto the base and into the chat

Dva: Technically, he doesn't answer to them

PackLeader: Can offer alliance

GhostFalcon: No.

GhostFalcon: Since Gabe left, I have the power to say that we don't ally ourselves with threats like this under any circumstances.

Dva: Can I at least have a friendship?

DJfrog: Ana, I hate to break it to you but about half of us are already of good terms with these two

DJfrog: Seriously don't kick them out I was going to show them how to dance

GhostFalcon: They can stay, but if they try bringing anything else onto the base or attacking anyone I'll handle them like I handle rogue omnics

GhostFalcon: At 700 metres with a rifle

Weeb: Ow

Zarya: Good.

DJfrog: Genji, me and Dva are going to teach them to dance

DJfrog: Even if Dehaka's being reluctant about it

DJfrog: Come join us?

Weeb: Nice

Djfrog: Gonna teach him to dance like Drake for the lols

And that, long story short, is how about six hours later when they'd all left, Lucio ended up being chased down by Hanzo for getting the flooring in the lobby covered in many, many claw marks.


	7. Romantic Dinner

As he led his pack through the cold of Alterac once more, Dehaka contemplated. He was one of the few zerg gifted with the rare and powerful ability to think independently and of things more complex than just killing, and made use of the talent often in order to maintain his power and preserve his life. While others cried for blood and meat and short-term benefits, he searched for essence, for long-term survival.

He'd asked and answered vital questions time and again. Why pick this fight now? What trait will help me stay alive? How can I overcome my enemy's strengths, and exploit their weaknesses?

And he turned his reflections to Brightwing, as they moved through the icy peaks.

What made her a good member of the pack? Why could a being of similar intelligence coexist with him, instead of compete? And what kept her loyal to the pack?

The questions had been answered by him before, and every time the answers seemed to evolve.

She was everything he was not. Extremely complimentary to his skillset. He could kill, she could heal. He could lead, she could support. He saw the the land, she saw the sky.

She could coexist because she was neither greedy nor challenging. As a pack leader he ruled by strength, and she respected that rule. She didn't challenge his authority or undermine it- when she had an idea she thought better than his, it was simply brought before him, without fangs bared to try and force her way- and in turn, he felt no need to respond with strength.

And what kept her loyal? That question had eluded him at first, when she was new and afraid. A normal zerg would have been killed for turning against the pack. But that unspoken rule meant nothing to her- Why hadn't she simply blinked across the universe with her magic? Because, ultimately... she wanted to help him. It was hard to comprehend. A being that followed another of it's own volition, without coercion or ulterior motives, or even reliance. All she wanted was companionship and somewhat better odds at life.

And Dehaka would gladly provide. It was a strong relationship founded on not petty words or shallow hormones and charisma. It was built on a nigh-unbreakable bond of mutual usefulness and proven capability, unique and incredible benefits to one another- even if it was growing by social interactions Dehaka didn't fully understand yet.

* * *

The winds lowered to the gentlest of breezes. The sun was dimmed by the thick clouds above. And noise was low. Perfect hunting weather.

"More, essence. Find, good traits- adapt later, when curse, broken." Dehaka addressed his pack, in one of the forests of this place. Pine trees all around had an almost chokingly strong scent, the small patches of snow no trouble compared to the deep snowfield that they used to mask their route.

"Okay, friend. Oh, but want me to hold phone? Sounded important not to damage before we give to Stukov..."

Dehaka carefully passed the device over. It felt unfathomably fragile in his grip, but if it could benefit Stukov, the action would hopefully go some way to repairing relations. Brightwing held it close, claws accidentally grazing the simple leather casing.

"We, hunt now. Regroup, when, I call."

Instantly, the rest of the pack dispersed. Brightwing moved up into the trees, vanishing into the boughs. To the untrained eye she would be almost completely undetectable by any means. Camouflaged, thermally identical to her surroundings, and without a psionic signature. It was a great insurance, knowing she watched over him.

And so he hunted. Wordlessly, with the barest of sounds, he devoured anything he could catch. Scraps were tossed into the trees, vanishing with gratitude.

They moved as a natural team, Brightwing helping cut off escape routes, or blessing him with speed. The animals here weren't evolved to deal with anything close to his level of hunting.

But he couldn't be at ease. Useful as the surroundings were to conceal him from his prey... they nulled his sense of smell, stifled his eyesight and impeded hearing.

It was a mere whisper of air that shouldn't have been that warned him. A simple tiny breeze, against the flow.

In a split second, he was alert. Watchful. Prepared.

"Die demon!"

Dehaka jumped and slashed defensively to block an incoming attack. How they'd evaded his sight was unknowable, as if they'd teleported. Or perhaps just concealed themselves enough, and acted opportunistically.

The orc had a huge banner, somehow. And a long, curved sword that seemed to be sharp as any claw. But before he could even strike a blow, he turned into a small woolly animal, stumbling and pathetic. Dehaka landed a blow between the shoulders that ought to have severed the spine, but it morphed back, bleeding yet in fighting form.

With a flicker of movement, two copies appeared. Dehaka was astounded at such an ability, but didn't let it show- he prepared his guard, watching his surroundings...

They struck together. He blocked as best he could, two long gashes opening on his larger arms and a blow catching his headplate. This fight was going poorly, and retreat would be wise while things weren't too bad...

And then a flash of light.

Two of the three identical orcs turned to wispy smoke, their nature as illusions revealed. Dehaka saw his very self become transparent, and dodged the now blind incoming attack with such ease it may as well not have been made.

Brightwing was by his side, having turned the fight with her magic. And she threw an arcane blast at the true orc, as he struggled to deflect the magic Dehaka could slip a claw through the protection his blade provided, scoring a deep wound to their unarmoured skin.

The blademaster turned and fled.

Or tried to, as a ballistic tongue shot out and stuck to them fast. Brightwing was the reason he could win the fight, and Dehaka would repay her in kind, with the raw flesh and blood of those who threatened her.

The fate of the overconfident blademaster was sealed, as he found himself pinned to the dirt with two huge (non-demonic) beasts that he'd picked a fight with looming hungrily.

And so they ate.

Dehaka measured his pace, allowing Brightwing her fill. And so, found time to speak. "Good, support. Useful."

"Thank you! I think that it was fun to win. Brightwing couldn't kill this one easily, but you got them!" She spent a short while prying off some ribs, before Dehaka bit off almost an entire leg, metal armor included. "Friend, what is your home like? Can everyone do amazing things?"

"Home..? I, often changed, location of den. Prevented, stagnation. If you, speak of my, birth world? Zerus?"

"Wow, did you travel lots? I do not know a lot about traveling, but it seems fun. Oh, Zerus? Did you say about it before? I would like to know more about it... " She stopped talking again to go back to eating, although they were rather quickly consuming the kill.

"Zerus is, covered in jungle. Dense plant life around much, of surface. Some, volcanoes in, regions. Cold regions, at top. But, mostly jungle." Dehaka's voice remained growling and filled with pauses, but it had taken the certainty of something talking about a subject it knew well.

"Mhm... Sounds nice. Lots of nature..."

"The zerg, first arose on Zerus. Then, many were bound to a powerful leader- others, killed. Overmind. It left, to conquer universe. I, avoided this. I remained. We survivors, hunted and killed, other surviving zerg, for a thousand lifetimes. Survival, difficult. Required mind; power alone would, only trap you."

Brightwing looked a little confused, trying to add up the numbers for a thousand times her natural lifespan. "For... Hm... Hm... That is a long time. Very long! You do not seem old..?"

"With every change, I am, renewed. Have changed, much." Dehaka picked out a squirrel in the distance, the only thing moving in sight. The scents of his pack, the slain orc, and Brightwing all carried on the wind, but nothing threatened him. Good, but not an excuse to drop his guard.

"Oh, Brightwing remember! That is how you healed, when you were super hurt. Used me to change." Her eyes flicked back to her tail for a moment, then to Dehaka's chest.

"Yes... But, even with, good essence here. Change, inhibited." Dehaka bent down, gnashing away almost half of the remains in a second.

"We will find way to change, friend. Brightwing know it." She said easily and genuinely, before snapping down a kidney. "...Hmm... I see look in your eyes, friend. You have a question, yes?"

Dehaka sat down, folding his arms and curling his tail, bringing himself to Brightwing's level. "I..."

It would not have been an easy question for anyone to ask anyone else. Dehaka wouldn't pretend to understand social workings, or to have a mind that worked the same way as hers- but he was keenly aware that phrasing this poorly, or bringing it up the wrong way could damage the relationship he was working so hard to build.

Brightwing looked at him softly, as his expression became serious, even by his standards. "It is okay if it is hard to say. I trust you, friend." She lay down, as well, looking up.

"When we, met... you, were only then, infested. Primal cells, used to repair flesh. But, did not alter, mind."

Brightwing slowly nodded.

"..." Dehaka found it was hard to meet her gaze. Why? Why would it be hard to..? And the feeling... it was like fear, but... "You, could have vanished. Escaped, easily. I, lead pack through power. But, power, is meaningless to, you. When I, bared fangs, told you to follow... why, did you..."

"Do you need a hug, friend?"

"Knowing, important. I... must know... if... you had... No." Dehaka managed to look her in the eyes. "Why follow, me? When we, did not, share, any usefulness? When I, was a danger, to you? When your... friends, were elsewhere? What, drove you?"

Brightwing stuttered for a moment, falling deep into thought. "..." And she stayed quiet for a short while. "Brightwing was scared of lots of things. Dying... and Kerrigan. And Diablo. But you saved Brightwing, with pool of hurty zerg healing stuff. Even if Brightwing was scared of you at first, you saved me. And... I wanted a friend. And you were like me. And Brightwing was scared old friends would hate me. And... and... I knew that you were good, because you made a demon back off."

Dehaka accepted the answer, turning it over like a rock hiding insects, picking apart the words. "...Thank... you?" He managed to get out, processing things, trying to pick his answer for himself. Fear..? Or desire for companionship, or... possibly... compatibility, either physical or... mental? Potential mutual enemies?

What made her a good pack member? Why could a being of similar intelligence coexist with him, not compete? Why was she loyal?

Because she could win them meals and allies he'd otherwise have had to leave, her strength lying in her ability to support- but her mindset sharing the same key points as him. She could coexist because she actively sought to do so- and she did more than coexist, she helped him compete, as he helped her. And she was loyal because she wanted friends..? Or because maybe... she trusted him. Believed in him.

The answers to these questions were never the same when he asked them, but never did he fail to find an answer. He liked that. To build trust with Dehaka was a difficult thing. But he was still sure that his trust of Brightwing grew after that conversation.

And as Brightwing cheekily got closer and licked some of the leftover blood from Dehaka's face, she hummed happily. "I like you for lots of reasons now, friend. I am not scared. I will stay around you, and help you, because you can hunt good, and lead well, and because you are a good friend. But if you ever cannot hunt, or lead, I do not mind. You are good to me."

Dehaka gently licked across her face, careful not to slather her in gluey spit or launch his tongue hard. The red coating on her lips washed away, a little tangy on his few tastebuds that weren't oriented to reading DNA. Her confidence, and just... her very personality- she was truthful. "Your support, valuable. Useful. I, keep you close. Thankful, for trust." He eyed the snows all around. "...Are you, cold? We, wait some time for pack. Can, share my, body heat." He arched his back and opened his arms, creating a small protected shelter.

Brightwing beamed, clambering in and turning, lying underneath him.

Dehaka covered her, arms wrapped around the incredible support he'd gained. He stroked her back a little, growling with pride and joy at the success of finding someone so useful and trustworthy as her, ever vigilant that no roaming threat could hurt her. "...Mine."

"Mine." She replied, relaxing under the strokes and draping her paws over his crossed forearms.

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."


	8. Pecking Order

Stukov looked at the item on his desk.

He looked up, to one hopeful pair of large eyes, and two hard but alert pairs.

He looked back down, to the absolutely filthy phone. The case was caked in dirt, permeating every nook and cranny on the cover and device. It had a small amount of packed snow on the corner, melting from the building's biological heating. It had several nasty scratches on the screen, bad enough Stukov wondered if these two had actually tried texting with their claws. Underneath all that, it held onto an unmistakable tobacco smell.

And not even supplied with a charger.

Stukov looked back up. Considered what to say. "Who is this item from?"

"Hana, Song." Dehaka supplied. "Terran, female. Had, impossible knowledge. Knew, me. Knew, time I spent, on Zerus. Knew, you. Knew, about, UED. Claimed, we were, a story..."

Stukov picked up the phone in his good hand, flipping it open. "Well, I cannot blame your judgement. And I must investigate this source of information. However, if you are offered a similar device, then I warn you- it can be used to track your location."

Dehaka's eyes narrowed in shock, staring at Stukov. "...How?!"

"Technology is versatile. Never discount it, Dehaka." Stukov warned, opening the app for a chat. "This could even have contained a bomb. Though I doubt a bomb this size could kill any of us."

Dehaka shifted uncomfortably. "Understand. Although, level of knowledge suggests, this is not, a trap."

Brightwing climbed over his head, leaning down. "But did we do good, friend?"

Stukov sighed. "Yes. Do not let the praise make you overconfident." He looked through the chat, before thumbing in a message. "I will see to gaining the trust of Hana Song. Information is a valuable commodity in any place, and... if you intend to survive, it would be best to know the people that could oppose Kerrigan."

"...Do you, have orders? I, do not waste time. We, will hunt. Survive. Try to, find way of, evolving." Dehaka asked, reaching up and pushing Brightwing back from his eyes.

"Yes, actually. There is a secondary zerg outpost in these mountains, much smaller than this one. I have two fledgling queens seeing it is not discovered. But I believe making allies of these... people... will require more attention than I have. You are to move your forces to there, and take charge of keeping that camp secret. I will pass on orders through the elder queen there. Understand?"

"Yes..."

"Then go. Good luck, and well done obtaining this. I am impressed you could have picked up social skills, Dehaka."

Brightwing looked out of the window. "Ooh, will this be a cool secret place?! Secrets are fun... Hey, does Stukov want to know secret?"

"I am listening." Stukov said in a professional tone that held very low expectations.

"My favourite things are friends, little baby creatures, and sunshine... hehe, and Dehaka." She leaned in again, jumping from Dehaka's back as Stukov remained unimpressed. "I am friends with some of the humans that use that thing. Tell them you know me, and they will be friends too."

Stukov raised a single eyebrow in surprise at receiving useful guidance.

* * *

It was a simple journey to reach the second camp. Dehaka could smell it on the winds, tracking it like a bloodhound, but to anything else it would have been almost impossible to locate, set up in a large rocky crevice that would have been deadly to traverse for any human- anything that couldn't handle an abundance of sharp, icy rocks, really.

Dehaka wondered if he would die if he slipped on the approach here and fell into a ravine. His muscles were dense, so gravity would play against him... But his hide was tough, and he didn't strictly need his internal organs. Brightwing would heal him, too.

He watched as a few of his hydralisks struggled to move on the ice. Adapted to moving on dusty ground, soil, and creep. Unlike anything else in the pack, they had no claws to use as grips on this landscape, and without snow here... Their movement was completely inhibited. They would have to evolve something to grip the floor.

Wait. They couldn't. This Nexus place... "Brightwing. Do not, let them, fall behind." The second best combatant was bringing up the rear, standard way to ensure security. Except the second best fighter was a hydralisk. Useless here.

Wait...

The beta hydralisk couldn't _possibly _be better at fighting than Brightwing. She could have posed a genuine challenge to him, even if he was the likely victor. Why hadn't she asserted herself as the beta?

Of course, she wasn't from Zerus. She had no idea she could... And he'd never considered encouraging her to take the position because she'd always been in his graces enough to get second pick of the food...

Well, maybe cuteness did have a survival advantage after all.

* * *

Brightwing watched as clods of dirt went flying into the air, pluming up and raining down like a tiny volcano. The rest of Dehaka's zerg milled around, eyeing the swarm's units hungrily. One stepped forwards like it wasn't being watched.

For all her love of acting cutesy, she could hiss like a gas cylinder when she needed to.

"No. Bad! Bad zerg thing. No go and fight." She swooped down and snagged it's tail end with one of her legs, dragging it back into the rest of the group.

It sulked in place, trying to spike itself up and appear intimidating. Brightwing laughed at it.

Could something barely as smart as a dog understand laughter? Shame? Humiliation? It did however register that it wasn't intimidating the other member of the pack. It could fight them for the ability to do what it wanted... She was just some... Thing, that never seemed to fight for her place.

Fury boiled inside it's tiny brain, knowing that the normal second to Dehaka was helpless on this ice and couldn't stop them. If she hadn't... Although fighting everyone else was a bad idea. So it just sulked.

Dirt stopped spewing from the hole in the floor. Dehaka clambered out, looking around. "Burrow, ready."

"That is good, friend. What will we do next? I think we should go together."

"...Pack, survey area. Find, defensive terrain. Stay, grouped. Brightwing, come into burrow." Dehaka folded himself back into the hole easily. He was deceptively agile when it came to tunnels and holes.

Brightwing always worried she would get stuck underground one day. Her wings provided light even when folded back, but also could possibly jab the tunnel walls if she had to reverse. But she'd never get truly stuck. Teleportation was handy like that. She climbed down, and found herself in a cavernous space. One large chamber, with a small shelf gouged out towards the side.

"Small area, yours." Dehaka looked over. "I, may not, always, be here."

"Aw. Brightwing always go with you."

"...There is, something, to speak about." Dehaka looked at her. "I, want you, to become, beta."

"Beta?"

"Primal zerg, only care, about survival. Will kill each other, to prolong lives. For food. For safety. Packs, ruled by strength." Dehaka started to explain. "I, may have, a good mind- very rare, for zerg. But, I lead, because, I can fight. I can fight, best. So, I am alpha. I am followed, because I can kill, those that would, not follow. The beta, second strongest. Respected. Can, lead, if alpha not present."

"Brightwing... um, I am okay at fighting, but... not good at killing people for not following."

"It is, okay. I will, do that. Cannot, allow pack, to splinter, in Nexus. Wild zerg, would make, many enemies. Threaten all of us." Dehaka growled. "I want you, to be beta. You are, MUCH, more intelligent, that the current one. Better, evolved, for this icy place. And... would, trust you, to lead pack, if I, must only take small force, on task."

"..."

"Also, you, will be respected. Can, take first pick of food."

"Brightwing will do it! Um... how?"

"Fight, current beta. Subdue, or kill." Dehaka growled. "I, cannot help, in the fight. But, I know, you will win." He eyed her. "I, think, you could, challenge me for, alpha... if, you wanted."

Brightwing nodded. "But not want to fight you, friend. And I do not want to be leader-leader! Brightwing prefer to only take little bit of... resp... resprons... re-spon-si-billy-ties. Leaves time to have fun, and care for friends."

"Good. I would, not want, to fight you. Although... I could, follow you. Your mind is, evolved. Stronger, than any other, pack member, without doubt. You could, listen."

"Yay, Brightwing smart!" She shook her wings. "So... go and fight... which one?"

"Follow, me." Dehaka prowled past her, and climbed up to the surface, before bellowing.

The pack froze, alert.

"Beta... is there. Go. Challenge, by acting aggressive. Start, fight. It will, accept."

One of the hydralisks was noticeably tougher than the rest. Brightwing glided forwards, looking over it. She'd seen them in action often enough. It looked at her warily, almost resentfully. It couldn't understand exactly how she curried favor with the pack leader. Words were beyond it, let alone the concept of anything but surviving by strength.

All it understood was that this puny, weak-looking thing was hissing at it in low tones, mouth half-open.

She watched as it rose to her threat, and she spread her wings out. Standard intimidation, appearing larger than you actually were. Some small shadows of doubt went through her mind, but she simulteneously knew that she would unquestionably do a better job at leading anything than this snake. She outright knew that the only advantage it had against her in any way was it's weight.

So all she had to do was avoid getting too cocky, and she could have a fair amount of fun here, she decided.

"Want to fight? I will fight. I will play-fight. Hehe..." Brightwing tensed up, ready to move. "Go on, snakey. Try and catch Brightwing!"

It flared up and hissed.

A few spines peppered the area Brightwing had been a moment ago.

Dehaka and the rest of the pack watched as she ran rings around the current beta, weaving between scythe-like claws, spines flying wide in every direction. And it was abundantly clear she was toying with it, as she sometimes grappled and pulled at it's arms, sometimes bit the tail, sometimes spat in the eyes... while it's strikes were quick and lethal, definitely intended as efficient fighting that was perfect for Zerus... it wasn't accomplishing anything against her, only hitting air and her colourful confusing lights.

And was starting to tire a little.

Then a lot.

And then, finally, Brightwing kicked it in the head, pressing its' face down into the dirt. It was easy to tell she could have driven a claw into somewhere vital at her leisure. "Got you, got you~"

The rest of the pack looked on in confusion, slowly dawning acceptance... and the beta threw her off, continuing to struggle. In a quick, opportunistic movement, it spat a spine into her shoulder, sinking the projectile in deep.

"Owch!" Brightwing scooted away from it's lunge, and dodged the next spine, before teleporting behind it and clamping her teeth into the frill on the side of its' head. "I am angered now." Winds suddenly grew around the area, and Dehaka recognised magic being invoked. "And you will not. Like it."

What followed was a much more graphic demonstration of why Dehaka knew she'd be a perfectly capable beta. There was a blast of arcane magic that floored the serpent again, before Brightwing rushed around and tore at it's side, aiming for a group of muscles that would knock out it's balance. Ripping them away in her mouth and spitting the shattered exoskeleton into her enemy's face, the winds suddenly picked it from the ground like a leaf, and she flew up.

It polymorphed into a rabbit, which was then slammed to the floor and barraged with small magical attacks as it turned back, leaving a broken, bleeding hydralisk there.

"Brightwing wins!" She landed, anger disappearing. "Yay! Dehaka, would you like food?"

"Your, kill. An, important, kill." Dehaka looked around the pack, making sure none thought to try and stab her in the back... although all of them respected that was a poor idea, seeing how she could turn once she was fighting seriously. "You are, beta. Well done."

"Brightwing did good?"

"Yes. I am, glad, to have you. Now, eat. If anything left... you may allow the others to feed."

And so, she did. She didn't kill things for the fun of it, or to be cruel or callous. But when the enemy wasn't accepting mercy, and she'd decided to fight them... well, she might as well win. Living as she did amongst the primal zerg, would never be a way of life that allowed her to be completely carefree, or to only fight when there was absolutely no choice.

But then again, in nature she couldn't be carefree either, needing to constantly struggle to find food and shelter. And she wasn't going to pretend she hadn't picked selfish fights before, too. She certainly didn't feel bad for her opponent, no worse than if she'd killed a normal rabbit for lunch- he hadn't even had a mind to feel sympathy for, let alone any other good qualities. She simply ate his still-beating heart, devoured what might have been some kind of kidneys, lapped up his blood, picked through for any other choice entrails or meaty muscles, and then bounded off to celebrate her new position with some flight and words with Dehaka.

Still feeling free and happy in the knowledge she could do what she wanted within reason, and could still care for all her friends, she did just that.

That was just the way she liked it.


	9. Dva's Picnic

The sun shone overhead, and with the snows catching the light the whole area seemed almost dazzling.

It had been a few weeks. This place felt like a new home to Brightwing. It wasn't what she would have imagined or picked, if offered the chance to change where she lived- a nice warm forest full of prey and friends would have been her habitat of choice, similar to the ones around the base of the Alterac mountain range.

But this place was nice. The cold she could endure, with the general upgrade primal infestation had given her body. And at times this place could be bizarrely warming, when light reflected from the snow to hit her from all angles. When it came to hunting, then snow rabbits were around, as well as the occasional human or orc that had come too close to discovering this secret base.

And friends? One and a half. Maybe two, if you counted Stukov as a second half-friend. Two and a half, maybe? After all, Dehaka surely counted for more than one friend at this point.

If you're particularly quick at maths, you may have noticed there's a half-friend not accounted for in the above musings.

Brightwing watched as a few flying zerg- Mutalisks, they were called- patrolled the sky closer to the camp. She was the one trusted with keeping up a watch in the forests and skies that were in a further radius, with her advanced mind giving her a better sense of discretion. In a way, it was just like her old life. Flying through trees, making sure no human or orc sought to intrude harmfully. But in reality, she was now holding different standards. Previously, entering a forest she protected was okay, if suspicious. So long as you did nothing unnatural, you were free to act as you pleased.

Now, there was an invisible line, and crossing it meant ending up as zerg chow. Not maliciously. Just as a necessity, for secrecy.

Still, for the moment she lazed about on a rocky outcropping above the base, looking down into it. Dehaka was out on a mission for Stukov, stealing some human document. He'd be back soon, but she wished he were here now. It was so nice to just lie around next to him.

Below, she saw small but efficiently organised broods moving around. Numbers had been kept low, since excessive mining for minerals might alert the druids (and she'd have vehemently protested), and of course, for concealment. There were no plans to wage war, so building a bigger army than needed was nothing but an unnecessary risk. It was watched over by merely two lesser queens, and of course Dehaka.

The elder of those queens was okay. Very cautious, very reserved. Dehaka had a neutral opinion of her, but thought she wouldn't go too far for lack of ambition- though she would survive quite well. The younger... well, the younger was put in a chokehold by Dehaka three days ago for getting into the entrance to his and her quarters. And very nearly ripped apart for the intrusion/threat, though Stukov had intervened at the last second. She... was the absolute opposite of the first, and probably would do something stupid and die soon.

Still, she watched and sighed. Before a thought lit her up.

While she didn't mind watching out for intruders day-to-day, nor fighting... and still got to play with Dehaka or at least be near him each day... it would be lovely to go on a little adventure together. Just the two of them, just for a day.

She grinned and daydreamed at the thought, and before long she was already working out how to convince him.

* * *

Stukov thumbed through the chat on the Overwatch phone. A few tendrils of something similar to nerve cords were grown from the bottom of the device, in replacement of a charger.

It had become a genuine source of information. Hana Song was incredibly cooperative, even if the amount of knowledge she had made her one of the most dangerous individuals in the Nexus. He was still on the fence about assassinating her to make sure she didn't spread her knowledge of how to fight the swarm, or to go all-in and attempt to permanently secure her loyalty, hopefully giving him even more information, and the ability to restrict it from his enemies if he needed.

His eyes flicked down to the screen as the latest reply came through.

ViceAdmiral: I cannot meet you in person. I am a very busy man.

Dva: That's okay, Alexei!

Dva: Though what are you doing? Overwatch can't find much to do apart from little quests to help people.

ViceAdmiral: Small jobs add up to much work. I am sure you do good.

Dva: Still, we have free time. We could come and visit you! I don't mind using my MEKA to mine some minerals!

Stukov grumbled and closed his eyes. It was hard to deal with such youthful optimism these days. The truth of the world was bloody and depressing, and escaping it only set you up for death.

There was a reverbrating 'ping' behind him.

"Hello, friend! I have a thing to ask you!"

Stukov didn't jump at someone teleporting behind him and clapping a pair of claws over his shoulder. The UED trained men better than that. He just put the phone down, and looked ahead, hoping this wouldn't be a useless conversation. "Yes?"

"Can Brightwing go somewhere fun? And take Dehaka?"

Stukov looked down at the phone. "Under certain conditions. For how long?"

"Um..." She climbed over Stukov's shoulder and jumped onto the desk, avoiding the pot of pens that had dried out long ago. "Not long. Not good to leave pack alone. They are not very smart."

Stukov picked up the phone again. "I think I have exactly the right opportunity."

ViceAdmiral: I can offer you some time with Dehaka, he's not essential to hourly operations.

ViceAdmiral: And establishing some relations between our factions seems wise, in this Nexus. The swarm is limited here, and I am not so foolish as to think we can fight the world.

Dva: Please

Dva: I'll take any chance to meet any of you

Dva: You guys were my childhood

Dva: And also the entire reason I became famous

Dva: Where can I meet him?

ViceAdmiral: Let me just make a few arrangements.

Stukov looked up. "Okay. I now have a task for you two to complete. I believe you'll find it enjoyable." He tapped a few buttons into his desk, and a weakly flickering hologram sputtered to life, displaying a makeshift map of the surrounding lands. Stukov gestured to a point at the base of the mountains, off to the side. "My intel suggests the exact location of Hanamura within the Nexus is a little beyond this plain. You remember it, do you not?"

"Yeees? Brightwing has friends there! Lucio, and... um, others not friend-friends. But friends! Tracer, and Hanzo, and Genji, and... and... Oh! And person Dehaka made friends with! Pink human!"

"Good. You know what I speak of. If you and Dehaka head out of Alterac, to these plains at the base of the mountain, then Lucio and Dva- or '_Pink human_' to you- will meet you at noon. I want you to spend time with them." Stukov said as seriously as he briefed soldiers.

"Oh, that would be nice! Yay! We will go soon then, friend!"

"Just be sure to maintain a good relation with them. I am finding Dva's knowledge most useful." Stukov picked up his phone again. "Now, move out."

* * *

It was a short journey for the two of them. Brightwing could have made it quickest, simply jumping off the mountaintop and gliding down to the plain in a few minutes. But it wasn't much longer for Dehaka, agile enough to climb down the sheer rock faces, if not run down them. The extra arms could be very useful sometimes.

As it was, he climbed down as she flew freely around him, soon descending from the cold peaks and reaching a level with only a windy chill, and then finally coming down to the ground, when the sunlight warmed the world around them. There were vast plains before them, dotted with trees. From a good aerial view, you could even see Hanamura in the far distance, the cherry trees standing out against the sea of green.

Dehaka wondered what kind of creatures lived on these plains. What did they do to survive? Were they predator or prey? If he ever managed to regain his full ability to change, which traits should he take from them? Down below, a few horses ran past at unimpressive speed, and he could see more of those rabbits, but with different colour. They really were common creatures, it seemed. Perhaps they had some hidden survival advantage?

But for now, it was just his everyday routine. Stay on guard. Keep an eye on the pack- although there was only one member with him right now. And make sure you don't die.

He'd encountered these humans before. Brightwing had been able to charm them. He had merely observed passively, trying to decipher the way their minds worked. To analyse their strengths and weaknesses. How much they could change. But now, with Stukov's order to try and befriend them, the same way Brightwing had befriended him...

He wasn't sure if he could do it. But he could make sure Brightwing didn't die while lowering her guard.

Then again. Did she actually lower her guard? He'd been dismissive at first, thinking she'd somehow gotten by on pure luck. But he'd seen her in combat. She was quick and tricky, and it was rare she was actually slow to react to any danger, no matter how relaxed she was. Still, he would continue to uphold his end of their bond.

They reached the base of the mountains, flying or running over the land until they reached a small hill and bounded up together, coming to a halt at the base of a mighty oak tree that looked out over the area. The gentle slopes all around didn't offer anywhere for assailants to try and hide, and the grass was just long enough to reach up to Dehaka's knees.

He came to a halt, knowing this was the place. And Brightwing landed on a low-hanging branch, leaning down. "Do you like this place? Lots of grass. Could go in a line for a long time."

Dehaka looked out over the plains, scanning for movement. "Yes... escape, would rely on, pure speed. No, chance to hide."

"Hmm... Would be fun to just run across all of it."

"...Not, good for hiding. But, could be, useful training." Dehaka noted. "Help, adapt, to different body, when running."

"Mm. I like it here. It is bright and warm." Brightwing fluttered down from the branch, landing next to Dehaka in the grass. "...I hear cricket. Crickets are tasty, and loud. Have you eaten them?"

"No." Dehaka could hear the chirping noises too, and with some focus managed to single out the insect in the grass. Before he could even think about moving, it hopped away.

It brought back memories of home. Although small things there had a tendency to try and kill you by burrowing through your flesh. Hence why it was a good idea to adapt an immune system that could kill things the size of pebbles.

Dehaka picked out another one with ease. This time, he merely tensed one arm for a moment, and then struck out and snatched it, trapping it between two long claws. It tried to jump, but he was thousands of times stronger than the tiny thing. And so he pressed it to his tongue and swallowed. Strange essence. Some parts of the creature, if not all, were of a bizarre design based entirely around exploiting low body weight to leap relatively extreme distances without wings or psionics. It wouldn't work that well when scaled up, although maybe since his flesh and hide were so much stronger than the cricket he would be able to improve his leaping...

Of course, if the essence hadn't seemed to disappear as his stomach broke it down. How humiliating, that he couldn't even assimilate something as tiny as that...

"You like? Very tasty..!"

"Yes. I, think, the essence... could have, value."

A faint noise caught his attention, and one of his eyes glanced in the direction it came from.

There in the sky was a pink... robot? Machine? Definitely terran construction, and now that he got closer he could see the glass panel at the front was actually acting like a protective shell for that one terran he recognised as Dva. As it drew closer, he spotted there was actually a rider clinging to the top of the mech, hair flowing back in the wind, as well as a cloth cloak that billowed out. They couldn't have been going too fast, or surely that would have blown him off...

"They, approach." Dehaka warned. "I, trust you."

"Do not worry, friend. Brightwing will talk most. And will not be scary." She beamed, before watching the MEKA start to come in to land, the fusion thrusters dimming as it descended.

It got close to the floor, and two robotic legs stuck out, catching the impact, and Lucio jumped off the top. "Hey guys!"

"Hello friend!" Brightwing jumped from the ground, flying over to him. "Brightwing happy to see you again."

"Me too, lil' buddy." Lucio took a second to unfix the cloak he'd put on, before lying it down on the ground. "How have things been? I made some pretty great music, and I've been getting pretty great with my sword." Said blade was still tied to his lower back, in a simple leather sheath. "Oh, and hey Dehaka. You okay too? Swarm not on any, uh, murderous conquests at the moment?"

"Brightwing having good time. Helping keep a secret... secret." She whispered knowingly, before returning to her normal tone of voice. "And spending lots of time with friends, and eating things, and seeing pretty nature, and things."

There was a click and a metallic clunk, as a hatch on the back of the MEKA opened, and Hana extricated herself. It was a machine designed to be easy to get into, although wriggling out without using the ejector seat could be a pain. She eventually hopped out of the back, leaving the machine sitting inert on the hillside. "Dehaka, how's my first Starcraft contact been doing?"

"...Surviving."

Dva shrugged and smiled the way a streamer does, and walked forwards. "Glad we can chat. I have no idea how I'd get to be able to talk to all the zerg if someone didn't introduce me!"

Lucio sat down on the cloak that seemed to actually be a thin blanket, turning a tiny dial on some small device a bit. Everyone became vaguely aware of some music playing, as Lucio looked back. "You know, I don't think I've ever actually been on a picnic before."

"A pick what?" Brightwing looked down at him, hovering in the air.

"Picnic. Since we all basically just arranged to meet in a field so that we could catch up and stay in touch... Dva thought we should have a picnic." Lucio leaned back and looked over at the MEKA, although the pilot was too busy barraging Dehaka with little questions.

"But what is a picnic?"

"Oh, well basically, you just make a meal you can transport easily, and take it somewhere you think is especially nice, like an outdoorsy place, or maybe your favorite bit of a city, or just somewhere peaceful." Lucio stretched. "Ah, nice to kick back a bit! Been killing it with my training these last few days. Sun's out, got a bit of my best sound and a couple of friends... perfect." He put one leg over the other and lay back on the blanket.

"How does friend kill training? Training not for kill." Brightwing asked curiously.

"Oh, it's just an expression." Lucio explained easily. "When you're putting in special effort, and succeeding. Guess that kills things if you're fighting, and then the rest of humanity just went with it."

"Oh. Weird... but cool." Brightwing landed, looking at Dehaka again. "Friend said picnic is... eating food in a nice place?"

"Yep."

"Hehe, Brightwing picnic all the time! I am very good at picnics!" She beamed. "...I did not bring food, though. I could catch something?"

"Don't worry about it. Dva packed some meat when she thought of doing this." Lucio looked up to the sky. "Want to look at the clouds for a bit? See what we can spot?"

* * *

Dehaka watched Hana bounce around. Was this just how the female version of any species acted when they'd taken an initial liking to you? Overflowing with energy, jumpy, high-pitched voice?

Although she was entirely different to Brightwing. Her interests were much more normal- looking for information, likely that which could benefit her survival. Compared to asking about friendship and introducing entirely new concepts to him. And she didn't have the same potential for change, alongside her decidedly unimpressive essence, and the fact her entire face was covered in some kind of... well, not dirt. It was obviously some kind of concoction intended to hide the colour of something. But what survival advantage pink triangles provided was a mystery. Maybe a false warning of poison? Or, of course, some part of human interaction that he didn't know yet.

These questions were why he'd been leaving so much of the talking to his expert friend.

"So tell me, when the End War was in progress, did any of the battles where you fought beside the other commanders actually happen?! I know they're non-canon, but I reaaallly want Raynor to meet Talandar so they can catch up... Uh, so what I'm saying is, did you ever go into battle on the same side as any protoss? Or Terrans?"

"...No." Dehaka answered.

"Aww. But wait, did you guys invade the void yet? Kill this guy called Narud in his Xel'naga form?" Hana popped off another question without missing a beat.

"No. War, only starting. I, was ready, to fight, the void. But... was taken here." Dehaka growled. "I... fear, for our universe."

Hana just smiled. "Don't you worry. It all works out. There are some real tough guys back there, they'll hold everything together until you're home."

"Good." Dehaka observed her, as more and more questions about how she could possibly survive daily life went through his mind. A claw would surely pierce that cloth suit with ease, or even a bullet, something he barely worried about. Perhaps that would be a good learning objective- convince her to explain the survival function of her currect essence. Wait, no, tools. Terrans used tools. The tools couldn't change as nimbly as essence and their essence couldn't change, but... well, he had learned just a little respect. Tools did still evolve, in a slow, strange way. And they did have some power in them.

"Uh... can you... not stare at..." Dva turned and took the most impractical defensive stance Dehaka had ever seen. Why would she draw her arms across herself, they'd have a much slower reaction time to block an attack? And facing him with her side limited her range of movement, as well as giving him a better shot at batting away her weapon... Seriously, she'd be dead in an instand if he'd intended to attack. Brightwing kept herself much safer.

"I, have questions." Dehaka started. Stringing together all the wisdom he could manage, from the way he'd seen Stukov act, to Kerrigan's few un-zerg-like actions, and everything he'd learned in these months in the Nexus. "How does, your clothing, help you survive? Does not seem, a good defence?"

"Wait, that's why you were staring?" Dva turned to face him again, folding her hands lower. "Well... I suppose it helps keep me warm, and it makes sure I don't rub my skin off when I'm getting bumped around in my MEKA, and... uh... it IS kevlar, you know. Not like, thick kevlar. But it's pretty tough. Why are you asking? I thought you preferred to just evolve what you needed."

"I, would. But, Nexus... prevents change. Do not, like it. But, cannot, subvert it. Yet." Dehaka managed to think of another line to add to this somewhat stilted conversation. "...I, do not, need to stay warm. Current fur on back, used to hide muscle. Can also, read winds, accurately. Full fur coat... would entangle, with blood."

"Aw, but you could clean it. Everything looks better with a big fuzzy coat." Dva grinned.

"Would still require, much washing. Too much, time."

"I guess... hey, so you were on Korhal once! What's it like there?! I want to ask Raynor, but... I haven't found him."

Dehaka thought back. "Strange. Very, strange. Method of shaping stone, interesting. If, it could be, assimilated. Useful, to control prey's movement."

Hana bit her lip. "Do you mean... concrete?"

"Stone, shaped as you will? Sandy texture, when eaten?"

"You ate concrete?" Hana asked.

"It, was in, way." Dehaka tried to pick out anything else he'd noticed during his part in the invasion of a capital planet. "And... incredible, pack size. While, individuals weak... billions, without hivemind, in one area. Only, a few, kill each other. Minimal competition for, food. Water. Shelter."

"That's how cities work. I guess you're used to the Zerus jungles." Hana said. "Sorry, I... kind of forgot, I was so excited. There's still a lot I want to ask while we're here!"

"...I, listen."

"Okay, so..."

Time melted away under the sunlight, until Dva finally ran out of questions she could ask about Dehaka's past- or about the rest of the swarm, or about just about anything else Starcraft that he might know. Likewise, Dehaka was repeatedly confused as he learned the survival advantages of most all of her gear were non-existent, until he slowly began to piece things together... beginning to comprehend the way human society worked. Insanely complex, but the fact they all had minds that had a similar capacity to his meant that they could solve problems and form alliances... with mediums other than physical prowess. It was slightly similar to the relationship he'd come to hold with Brightwing, although seemingly different on most levels too.

Eventually, Dva went and sat on the blanket too, and Dehaka went and laid down behind all three of them. It left his head near enough to Brightwing to hear her humming something quietly, and let him just keep an eye on the others. Just in case.

Lucio had his eyes closed, soaking up the sunlight.

Dehaka felt so alien here. So utterly out of place, in this idyllic field. It felt like wasting time. Lying around to no purpose went against his core instincts. But he knew it wasn't, because Stukov had bid him to do this. Brightwing had encouraged him too. And he felt that Stukov wouldn't approve of any time-wasting, aside from the fact that he'd... simply... come to trust Brightwing. And so, despite being an actual alien, he let the alien feeling fall away, and treated this change of pace like any other change, embracing it.

Eventually, Dva started fiddling with some items on the floor. Dehaka stealthily craned his neck to watch her, and check it wasn't some kind of weapon. She was plucking small white flowers from the soil, and using her fingertips to make very small, precise cuts in the stems. And then threading the stem of another flower through the cut. Making... a chain? Well, added to the mental list of bizarre human things that didn't help your survival. Eventually, when the chain was reaching a fairly significant length, she spoke. "Hey, want to bring out the food, Lucio?"

"Oh, sure!" He got up and jogged over to the MEKA, while Dva finally took the two ends of her chain and made a loop of flowers. Intricate, but not useful or durable. How very terran. Or rather, human, as she'd been sure to correct him.

Lucio took a basket from inside the robot, covered with a small cloth, and then hefted out some kind of meat coated entirely in plastic. To preserve it. That, Dehaka would willingly admit was a fantastic idea. Food availability was inconsistent. Saving some could be a life-saver. He walked back over to the blanket on the grass, and put the basket in the middle, while Dva sat up. "Here, Lucio. I made a flower crown!" She reached up, and Lucio bent down.

"Hey, thanks!" He reached up and gingerly touched the ring of daisies. "How do I look?"

"You look pretty!" Hana confirmed, oblivious to the fact Brightwing looked like she'd just discovered the answer to life, the Nexus and everything whilst also simultaneously reaching enlightenment and doing several hard drugs.

"Wow... wow, wow wow wooooow." She whispered, eyes wider than Dehaka had ever seen before, body lifted on her front legs, jaw hanging open, wings shimmering in a shocked kind of way. "Wow. Wowie. Wow."

"Hehe, you like it too?" Hana smiled.

Brightwing blinked a few times. The flower crown was still there. "Um... Wow. Um... Brightwing... um... wow. I am... wow. I did not know you... um... you really, really want him to be your mate? I have never seen that many flowers given..."

"Mate? Like, marry, or... ahem." Hana looked at Brightwing quizzically. "It's just a flower crown."

"We're... not even dating." Lucio added. "She's interested in someone else."

"But you gave flower?" Brightwing said. "Asked him to be your mate. Gave LOTS of flowers. One is enough. Two is lots. That is... more than I am able to count." She looked at the flower crown again. "That is... very, very, super big way of saying you want to mate."

"Just a culture thing, I suppose. Flower crowns are just a traditional part of picnics for us." Lucio said, chuckling nervously. Blushing even. "I... not that I don't like her, just it doesn't... have the same meaning to us."

"Hey, do want me to make some more, for you guys? Just as a friendship thing." Dva offered cheerfully. "Or not, if it would be weird."

"Um... Well... I like flowers, but... um, I... am not asking to breed, but... Um. I, Brightwing would be okay with that, if... you asked, but not asking. Um! Ha... D-dehaka, would it be... Should we do this, for friendship?"

Dehaka had never seen her so nervous over something so trivial. This was the pack member who could dominate a hydralisk in single combat, who had overwhelming magical power, who went into battle against guns, plasma swords and reality-bending foes... and she was scared of giving him a flower, because he might think she was asking to breed? He wouldn't even have known the meaning if it wasn't explained. And if he did know, she could just say it was for other purposes.

Regardless of that, Dehaka was here to forge a better alliance with these two. The answer was clear. "Yes. A, sign of..." The words escaped him. "Brightwing?"

"Sign of friendship?"

"Sign of friendship!" Confirmed Hana. "More flower crowns, coming up! ...Platonically." She went to picking more daisies as Lucio took the cloth covering off the basket, and starting taking out various foodstuffs. A plastic container with rice and fried vegetables, a couple of sandwiches, some small bags of raisins, a few cans of soda, some apples, and some bags of what looked like some kind of savory snack.

Aside from the basket, he still had the plastic-wrapped meat. "Here you go, guys. I know you can literally eat entire people, so... sorry about the portion size. Hey, you haven't been eating people recently? Kind of not cool, is all."

Brightwing laughed. "Aha... Brightwing has not eaten any humans for... a few days."

"Well." Lucio shrugged. "Was it in self-defense?"

"They were going to hurt friends. Wait, I did forget that it is... not nice to tell humans about eating humans. Sorry friend?" She looked sheepishly at the ground.

"It's fine. It's the Nexus, we've all gotten used to killing people." Lucio offered her the meat. "As long as you're not doing it with a bad intention. Or doing it too much."

"Death doesn't mean much when it's temporary." Hana noted, threading the next crown together. "But yeah, try and avoid killing people. Sparing them is much better to avoid making enemies- Dehaka."

"...I, will take, advice... but, cannot, promise."

"There we go, saving lives even when we're on a casual date. Overwatch!" Lucio grinned. "Wonder who, though."

* * *

They all sat around in the sun for a while longer. Lucio took his shirt off, and made a casual mixtape for later. Dva took exactly thirty selfies, and sent them all to the groupchat. Dehaka appeared to laze around while staying deadly alert, and Brightwing rested her head on top of his to sniff the haphazardly-balanced crown Dva had made.

"Hey, Dehaka?" Called Hana, dropping her phone down. "We'll have to head back home soon, so... can I pet you? I know you're an ancient killer beast and all, but petting a zergling would probably be more dangerous because they'd just attack, so..."

"No. Risky..." Dehaka's first thought was a concealed weapon, second was that she would look for weaknesses. Third was that it might devalue the bond Brightwing had built with him.

"It will be okay, friend." Brightwing said soothingly. "I think that she likes you for real. Will not hurt you unless she has to." She looked at Hana. "And you can pet me, friend! I like to be scratched a little bit, and rubbed on the back, and the tummy, and hugs..."

Hana very slowly reached a hand out. "Um... Please?"

"...Tell, Stukov, all you know. And... I will, allow it." Dehaka offered carefully.

"Done!" Hana nodded. "I'll show him the whole story, start to finish- I promise!"

Dehaka gave a small, almost imperceptible nod, and held himself absolutely rigid, like a child awaiting a flu jab. "..."

Brightwing laughed a bit, and climbed onto his back. "You do not need to be scared of them, friend. I am very good at knowing when people will do bad things. These humans are good. They have not even damaged nature as much as normal humans. And they have good hearts."

With the force of a falling feather, Hana put a hand on Dehaka's head. "Hey Lucio... you know, when I was six, I had a plush toy zergling. I always wanted to pet one until I learned they weren't real, but now... how cool is this?"

"Pretty cool. No, better than that. Lucky girl, getting to live your childhood dream."

Dehaka decided Brightwing was the superior giver of affectionate contact. No contest. On one hand, only fitting. Allowing Hana- or anyone- to touch him of their own will was a significant display of trust, one he'd only granted her in exchange for a leap towards Stukov's objective.

On the other... Brightwing really was the absolute best at the whole backscratching thing. It was blissful, feeling her claws just lightly go over his hide, lightly stimulating all the nerves, working out the tension and stress... He wished he could reciprocate even half as well. Dva was just gently rubbing an armour plate, and while he was aware of it, it was barely registering in comparison to the pack's beta. It was just one more confirmation he was lucky to have her, one more reason she was simply better than anyone else...

"Friend, want hint?" Brightwing whispered to Hana, even though everyone could hear. "...Secret hint?"

"Okay." She leaned closer.

"He likes it when you scratch the back of his neck. Because nothing else touches there, because of his head plate thing." She whispered. "...Brightwing likes it when he is happy. He worries a lot about little things."

"..." Dva steeled her nerves. Animal handling wasn't a part of MEKA training. And she was acutely aware of how dangerous Dehaka was. But she'd be damned if she passed up the opportunity to physically touch a piece of her childhood. And so, she reached behind the armour plate, and started gently scratching.

The difference was immediate. She could tell it was working as intended, because Dehaka lost that rigidity and the look that screamed 'I'm only allowing this because I'm under exceptional circumstances', and became just a little bit pliable, still looking out warily, but accepting and somewhat enjoying being petted.

She nearly decided to go and scratch under his chin, but one look at his teeth changed her mind. So for a few moments she didn't know what to do with her other hand, before a bold plan came to mind.

Dehaka wondered why Brightwing would trail off in her efforts so soon, when she had much more stamina to spare, but the question was answered as she let herself fall to the floor next to him, the gloved hand of a small human girl on the back of her neck, scratching lightly.

Lucio looked on as Dva successfully got two of the most dangerous, powerful, man-eating lizards in the Nexus to lie down in front of her while she petted them. It was like a feat from an ancient storybook, charming feral beasts to allow some great success. Although of course in truth, a lot of it was because of Brightwing. He suspected they'd have met as enemies if not for her... never mind getting close enough to try something like this without being devoured.

A few minutes passed, before Dva had to stop. "Sorry. Arms got tired."

"You did good!" Brightwing got up and stretched. "...Could not make Dehaka do the nice growl, but did good!"

"Ah... Well... I got to live the dream today. Thanks for convincing him, Brightwing!" Dva put her hands together and made a little heart shape, before turning to Lucio. "Guess we have to go now, though. Ana won't be too happy if we're late."

"Yeah... Sorry to cut things short?" Lucio said. "See you again sometime, maybe?"

"Of course! What will friend do now?" Asked Brightwing, as Dehaka got back up, as alert and wary as always.

"Uh... guess we'll look for somewhere to help." Lucio said. "There's none of our traditional enemies here, so we're just... trying to be helpful."

"Brightwing know a place you can help! It is called... Ravencourt."

Dehaka watched as they talked. All in all... he'd succeeded. And in a task he'd known he was unsuited to. Anyone that thought Brightwing was less valuable simply because he was stronger and more experienced than her was a fool. Strength didn't always matter. Experience came in many forms. And she meshed perfectly with him.

He remembered the crown of flowers he wore. It would fall to pieces as soon as he tried to dig, or climb. But he secretly, lightly desired to keep it. To gift it to Brightwing. She'd like that...


	10. Defending land and life

Dehaka stood at the entrance to the secret base, Brightwing at his side. And with them were both queens, his pack, and their broods.

In the distance, perhaps half an hour's run, was the phenomenon that had captivated all of them. A cyclone, in the middle of the snowfield. It raged and ripped up the ground, flinging ice into a spread storm... and it threatened to move, sometimes wobbling towards Horde territory, sometimes Alliance.

He wouldn't delude himself into thinking he grasped more than the bare bones, but Dehaka was sure he could... Smell? Feel? Taste? ...'Sense', that it was magic. Seriously powerful, dangerous magic.

"...Does, Stukov have, orders? I think, that tornado, is magic." Dehaka opened the conversation, any awe rapidly suppressed by a need to survive.

The elder queen nodded. "We are to track the movements for now. Our secrecy is the highest priority. We ought only intervene if it threatens us."

Brightwing flapped, in a half-panic. "That thing is bad. VERY bad. Using too much magic, in a very... not sensible way!" She blinked. "It could disrupt world lots. Make nature die, make demons strong..."

"..." Dehaka looked back to Brightwing. "Do you, suggest, action?"

"Must stop thing. Please."

"If, she thinks, the magic poses, danger... she, is correct. We, should act."

The elder queen crossed her arms. "Stukov admits he is no expert, but reminds you that we cannot mount an attack. If even one enemy sends a message or spies us, we will be found."

The younger bared fangs. "We attack regardless! No threat can stand before the swarm!"

Dehaka reached out, grabbed the younger queen by the shoulder firmly, and pressed her face into the snow. It didn't even have time to react or fight back. "Endanger, our survival and I, will, devour, you." He put a foot on her back, and kept an eye on her as he spoke to the others.

"I am good at wind magic, friend. I can fix the magic that is making the cyclone." Brightwing offered. "I think it is a spell that got out of control, because humans and orcs are big dumb."

"You can stop, it?"

"Need time and to be... a little bit closer?" Brightwing looked out over Alterac Pass. "And will be obvious magic. Humans and elves will be curious. Orcs and Trolls will be curious too. Can stop from inside forest there."

Dehaka considered how best to approach things at that range. Staying hidden made things harder, and if she was channelling a spell then she wouldn't be able to hide or fight... But it was doable.

The elder queen scratched her chin. "Stukov is telling me his plans... his brain, it is so... powerful..." She dropped her hands. "I see now why Zagara respects him so. We will take our broods and set up ambushes in the forest. By waiting until foes are isolated, we can kill them easily. I will take the left approach, and she shall set her traps on the right, as according to Stukov's designs. You shall ensure the counterspell completes."

"Come. No time, to waste. We will, not stay still, and die. We will, consume our foes!" Dehaka charged out of the camp, a small army in tow.

* * *

Brightwing flew into a central part of the forest, a rocky clearing with a cairn in the middle. "This is a good spot, friend."

Dehaka nodded, before snarling at the rest of the pack. They spread out into a circle, looking out into the woods. "We, protect you. Cast your, magic."

Brightwing glowed. A bright light seeped forth from her, the green zerg wings illuminated from within, as she stopped flapping to stay in the air and merely floated, as her eyes and even the veins in her skin glowed with magical light, forming into an aura.

Dehaka was vaguely aware of all that, but for now he was focused on staying vigilant. His pack would defend her to the death, without the brains to retreat. And he would give her as much as he could possibly give. He would fight even against the odds, that they might both survive.

Every minute seemed infinite.

Dehaka could feel insane amounts of magical power in the area, coming from the beta. Whatever she was doing was deeply intensive, as small, pained squeaks and hisses escaped her, a strain like lifting a boulder.

"Keep, going. I, will defend you." Dehaka growled back.

There was a small noise of confirmation.

Another few minutes passed, before Dehaka heard a brief round of screams from the left of the forest. Clearly a successful ambush. But from the right, the sounds of battle begun, and didn't stop. Not for almost half a minute.

The scent of blood and guts filled the air, but at the same time it was awash with something invigorating. Dehaka trembled with something almost like bloodlust, an urge to violently protect Brightwing, to maul the threat to her and feed, to fight to make it clear nobody messed with his beta and lived.

A few more minutes, and Dehaka saw movement in the distant parts of the treescape. The first concern he had was how they'd all managed to get past the queen assigned to that side. The second was his plan of attack. Even from here, he could see many of them had bows, and some had guns- nothing he couldn't handle, but not something he would let close.

And so, roaring and snarling, Dehaka went headlong into battle, offense the best defense. Arrows flew in volleys, and some found their mark, barely able to pierce his skin. Bullets followed, but unlike the arrows they had no magic, and could have been pebbles for all the effect they had.

Dehaka was upon them. His initial engagement was lethal, using the trees and landscape to vanish from sight for a moment before the barb of his tail caught someone's throat. Four enemies faced him, but whatever they expected- he was no simple beast. His first target was the backline, jumping in and tearing apart a magic user and stabbing an archer. The frontline hesitated at the brutal attack, and were struck down with a flurry of claws.

Dehaka devoured the bodies in seconds, glancing around. In the distance, more soldiers approached. And there was no sign of the younger queen's brood... not even a drop of blood. It was obvious she'd retreated early.

He was not so naive as to assume she had truly fled, nor to think he could ensure a kill on every human, orc, or other being that saw them. His plan was formed quickly, accounting for as many possibilities as he could think of. He dashed back to his defensive line.

"Hydralisks, guard here. Scream, if any threat, approaches." Dehaka explained, watching the magic around Brightwing become a great vortex, her body obscured. "Rest, with me. We, hold back, alliance. Other queen, still, holds back Horde."

Dehaka took his pack forwards, forming a defensive line. These human fools... they'd unleashed something dangerous enough to scare the zerg, yet still found time to waste their own pack on something that wasn't controlling the cyclone! He weighed up his own likely losses- some, but not all. The archers were the greatest threat, something about the arrows could pierce hide... And then any kind of magic.

But enough thought. He had to survive, and Brightwing had to succeed, or his own plan would fail. She was the only one who could take the message he needed to the elder queen...

And then, the soldiers' squadrons approached.

* * *

Battle.

Dehaka was remorseless. Not any flicker of sympathy or sorrow for these people- regardless of who they were, they threatened him, they threatened Brightwing, and they were challenging his pack. And that was not something he would not allow.

He did not feel disgust at death- this was no different to the life he had endured before it wasn't a corpse to him, or something that had held emotions, merely food that could heal him and give him a better chance. He did not take risks, and when necessary, sacrificed a unit to ensure his safety, all the while fighting savagely.

A few mages started a barrage of fireballs- idiots, they'd burn down the forest and kill themselves before him! But the forest... not for himself, but for Brightwing, he intercepted the torrent of flames, pushing through the pain as easily as the snow, and eating them alive.

The fight raged, and Dehaka didn't stop. These soldiers came in waves, each one a squadron sent to investigate...

They were thinning out. No reasonable commander would dispatch a full army to simply investigate something, even if he feared a fight.

Dehaka took stock of his losses, realising he was down by almost a third of his pack. True, he had more in reserve, but still... he'd need to replace them. But for now, he'd staved off the elite forces of the Alliance, and hopefully, with a much larger army, the elder queen had done the same with the horde. All that remained was to ensure no foe left the forest alive. Dehaka felt a relaxed gust of magic, and saw the cyclone dissipate...

And knew none would. Magic could only take you so far against the zerg...

He bounded back. "Brightwing! Impressive... you have, succeeded?"

"Dehaka!" She called. "Do good! And I am happy to see you are safe~"

He shook himself. "Not, safe for you, here. Give, message to, elder queen- tell her to, encircle, enemy. Then, you retreat. Watch out, for, younger queen..."

She looked shocked, and flew close. "But what about you?"

"I, will, return soon. You, must rest. Powerful spell... drains you. Not wise, to exhaust you."

"...Hug? Quick?" She held her arms out.

Dehaka grabbed her and squeezed firmly for half a second. "Go! Now!" He commanded, letting her loose and hoping that she'd do as he wanted in exchange for what she'd asked... She darted away, and he had no choice but to place his trust in her own ability to survive.

Dehaka readied himself to mop up the stragglers. He felt another strange feeling... being worried for her, but at the same time, not worried? She was strong and quick, and deceptively wise beneath her silly demeanour... she was a wild survivor, and would survive. Yet still, a nagging feeling wanted to stay with her and protect her even now, when she was merely a little tired... He almost regretted telling her to fall back. He would gladly trade away other units to keep her safe.

But ultimately, he knew her. This little rest would be welcome. And if the younger queen even considered betrayal... Dehaka looked forward to the snack.


	11. Chimeras

Stukov rarely left his command centre. Freezing Alterac weather was a complete annoyance, and his hivemind-linked troops needed thorough management.

However, there were times when he couldn't just relay an order to Dehaka by a queen.

In this case, one queen in the base at the other end of Alterac had committed glorified suicide by picking a fight with Dehaka, causing her brood to run wild without a leader, and temporarily corner the elder queen's forces... It would be an unmitigated disaster if uncontrolled zerg were released into the wild. Stukov only hoped that Dehaka had taken initiative to hunt them down- but Dehaka didn't have many units with him at all. That idiot younger queen could have forced him to deploy his troops and sweep the area, just to avoid making enemies of both the Horde and Alliance.

So imagine his surprise when he got close to the secret base, and found Dehaka waiting at the entrance to the whole area.

"Dehaka. Have you contained the incident with the feral brood?" Stukov marched up, followed by his elite troops. "I need a detailed report, yes?"

Dehaka stepped aside, glancing into the base. "Pack, would have been outnumbered on ground. I, have few, air units. But, made, a lucky decision. Brightwing's idea, allowed us, to hunt them all down."

Stukov stood there impassively. "Good. What strategy did you use?"

"Created, new, kind of zerg. Fliers, intelligent, strong claws, some magical ability, and somehow, charisma." He explained, although his words seemed to hesitantly omit some details.

And Stukov was having none of that, considering he knew Dehaka couldn't just piece together a new strand of DNA or use a hive for production. "How exactly did you create them? And where are they now?"

"...Mated, with Brightwing. Offspring, currently resting. Need, more time to fully grow. At least, one hour." Dehaka said sternly. "You, cannot approach."

Stukov raised an eyebrow. "Well. I think they're clearly capable of fending for themselves if they can hunt down mutalisks within an hour of birth. I want to see one of the new strain at first opportunity, and I want to perform a full analysis of their capabilities."

"No."

"No?" Stukov asked.

"...I, know your tests. Understand, reasons. But, you will not test them, like you, test other new zerg. No, dissection. No, test of durability. Or, I will fight."

"I never expected you would place any sentimental value on them. You must be getting soft, Dehaka!" The barest hint of a smile crossed Stukov's face. "But you know what? I am a father. I can relate. You may oversee my testing... and I will attempt to give them some extra survival experience, before they face the world. A gift."

Dehaka seemed to change his tone at that. "Good, gift. Appreciated."

"So, while I wait for them to be ready for viewing- have you decided on a name for the new breed you have created? Or individual names for them?"

"Primal zerg, pick own names. Once, their mind, has become strong enough. Sign, of intelligence."

"But the name of their race? Their subspecies of Primal Zerg? The name I will use when directing them in missions?" Stukov pressed.

"...Your, choice."

"Hm. Seems I am a godfather now." Stukov commented. "...I will wait until I have seen them. Ah, and this is just an old human thing that lingers, but... congratulations on your marriage and children, as little similarity it bears to anything I'd have known as a human."

* * *

Brightwing stirred, waking up. While it was true that zerg barely needed sleep, she had expended a lot of energy on magic yesterday... and then gone on to have thirty-three kids.

Who were already as large as her. Because Zerg.

A visual blend of their parents, flying reptiles plated in armor, closer in overall shape to Brightwing, but with Dehaka's musculatre. His set of large fighting/digging arms had been melded with her wings, resulting in articulate wingsets with extra sets of claws at the end. Land and sky were both available to them...

She wasn't sure how they would fight. They didn't quite have the form and body Dehaka had, while they were strong they weren't as sturdy and good at balancing on the back legs. But they didn't quite have her magic. It was there, but not to her degree.

But Brightwing thought that a little of both could easily be just as good as excelling in one way. And she would happily show them how to harness their magical powers... After some _playtime._

"I am ready, friends."

'Mep?' 'Mep?' 'Mep?'

There was a sudden chorus of curious squeaking lizard sounds, as the entire burrow lit up with excited glowing eyes. Brightwing laughed in endearment- while the Zerg could grow flesh quickly, developing a mind took time and careful cultivation. They would learn faster than most newborns, but were still blank slates, guided only by instinct.

And Dehaka was sure to warn her he'd pass on the strongest survival instinct he could. They'd act to preserve their own lives first, naturally cautious and scaredy, until they learned how to overcome the fear that kept them safe. They would hunt only when at great advantages, with either numbers or the element of surprise.

Brightwing's first task was to build trust- not only between herself and them, but between all of her brood. The zerg were a brutal race, and could turn on each other for a multitude of reasons- fear, hunger, anger, or the desire to evolve. Trust and bonds would make sure she never had to see them fight each other.

But how to do that..? The foundations were already in place. She'd helped them hunt down the feral broods, leading by her own strength, mending any wound they sustained and splitting the kills amongst the hatchlings. They followed her, and had been given a good first impression.

She cast a pulse of healing magic. They all went silent, watching her.

A few of them blinked, the rest awed at the little bit of magic.

She made a small, gentle ball of arcane light, and made it float across the room. Technical control of her magic wasn't something she normally ever did, just letting it flow wildly. But she could manage simple bits. One of the hatchlings jumped up and tried to bite the ball out of the air, but it was just light, and they passed through.

She made it float back to herself, and let it burst into a few glimmering bits of dust. "I am Brightwing. I will help keep you safe, friends. Let us play together, until you can go to a little sleep."

It was simple, systematic playing. Just using a tiny bit of magic to make some light for them to try and bite at until they were a bit tired, eventually dozing on the floor despite the fact the rest of the room was full of their still-awake family. Brightwing never got bored, though. Aside from the fact that they were just too cute, and that it was always fun to watch them slowly start to understand that they couldn't physically bite the light, she had something on her mind.

Names. Faerie Dragon names were chosen by picking distinctive features of the dragon, or things they liked, or personality traits. The problem was that among her thirty-three children... all of them were identical. So identical that even she couldn't tell them apart. The only distinction she could make about any of them was that the first clutch were entirely male, and the second were entirely female, resulting in an almost perfectly even gender split. But otherwise... how could she name them?

Eventually, they started waking up again. They'd only had a power nap and a few minutes to lie down, but now they were full of energy again, and... bigger than her. Not at the same size as Dehaka, or particularly massive, but by her standards they all looked like exceptionally large, strong lizards.

Dehaka poked his head down into the burrow, and all eyes turned to look at him. "Brightwing." He intoned.

"Mate?"

"Stukov, is here. Wants to, see, offspring. Intends to, look at, capabilities..." Dehaka trailed off, looking sternly at all of the watching zerg. "I, will defend them, if needed. But, they must also, learn quickly. Will not survive, if, they are not, exposed to life. We, go." He climbed back out, and Brightwing started to push them out of the cavern. It took some effort, and more than one of them didn't appreciate her attempting to move them. Although any attempts at warding her off or even the odd try to bite at her were completely futile, as she pressed on through and occasionally used a touch of magic to show them why she was able to live among the zerg.

It was crisp and cold in the outside air. Dehaka had already taken care of herding them towards Stukov. Most of them looked at him uncertainly. A few had run off somewhat, before scaring back to the safety of the group. A few were lying on top of each other to conserve warmth. Dehaka was holding three, two of them obviously scared of the whole situation and clinging to the closest protection they had, the third one wriggling and trying to run towards Stukov.

"Hello friend. Look, we made these!" Brightwing announced herself cheerily, flying up behind the rest of the group.

"...Evidently." Stukov looked around at all the crossbred lizards. "...You've not thought of a name, yes?"

"Um... no. I cannot tell who is who, actually. They are very identical!" She saw two of them start squabbling, as one poked the other in the eye with a wing, and was swiftly bitten on the arm. She swooped down, and got to prying them apart. "Stoppit. Stoppit. Stop." She chastised gently, before Dehaka reached over and used one arm to force the mouth open.

It motioned to bite again, and he grabbed it by the back of the neck. It flailed a bit until Dehaka pinned it to the floor, and eventually just looked incredibly furious at it's sibling.

"Ill-behaved thing." Stukov muttered. "You'd better teach them some discipline. Harsh and swift, if you're going to keep them alive."

"...Do not want to be harsh." Brightwing said, looking at Stukov again.

"Better to be harsh than soft, when the difference is life and death." Stukov said easily. "I am sure Dehaka will agree. Besides, harshness is not necessarily unkind or mean. I doubt you would allow him to do anything too severe."

"..." Brightwing looked at Dehaka. "No hurt them."

"I, will, make sure, they survive. May... have to, cause some pain, to teach lessons, that will, save their lives." His words were neutral, and carried an undeniable weight. Sheltering them was a terrible idea, when the rest of the zerg would have no problem teaching the same lessons with much more severe consequences.

"I... I know, friend." She said. "But we should be friends with them, too. I will make sure that happens, yes I will."

"If you are done realising that you are both going to have to do some parenting..." Stukov started. "I will name their strain, unlesss either of you have a suggestion."

"Um..." Brightwing looked at all of them, and the great range of different things they were doing. "Brighthakas? Hm. That does not sound right."

"...No, suggestion."

"Then I name them the Chimeras. The name is from an anceint earth legend, with a beast that had parts of many other beasts." Stukov said. "Is that agreeable?"

"Yes." Dehaka let the one he was pinning get up, and it scooted away a bit, looking furious at everything. The rest of them looked around, gathered in a small crescent in front of Stukov. "Chimeras."

"Excellent. All I will need now is one to examine the capabilities of." He crouched a little, looking most of them in the eyes. Brightwing made a kind of horrified sound, and was about to protest when Stukov spoke again. "I am not so foolish as to hurt them."

One seemed bolder than the rest, coming forwards a bit. Stukov looked at it and it took a hasty step back, but there was nowhere to hide on an open plain. "There. I will examine this one. You are free to ensure I do not damage them. Does it have a personal name?"

"No... I do not know how to name them. And they all look very same."

Stukov nodded, and stood up, before taking a ruined old handkerchief from his pocket, long since discoloured. "I'll use this as a tag." With surprising calmness, he walked up to the shying creature, and then managed to snatch its' wrist. It immediately became panicked and tried to pull away as Stukov was as moved as a mountain, spending one second tying the handkerchief around it's forearm. It stopped struggling and made to bite him, and he caught it's mouth in his large arm, holding it shut. "Do not try and attack me."

"Be gentle, _friend._" Warned Brightwing.

"The hard part is over." Stukov let go. "In fact, I think you'll outright enjoy the rest. Take them and have them fly at top speed- I will measure the distancing from afar. As simple as one of your games. I will return later with some items to test them properly. And as a show of goodwill... I'll keep Abathur away from them while they're alive."

"Hmm. Okay, that sounds fun. Come on, we will fly... I wil show you how to fly." Brightwing looped around them easily. "I will help you start to use magic, because that will let you fly."

Dehaka had the more practical suggestion. "Should, name, him. Will cause, confusion, otherwise."

"Oh. What will you call him? Could call them... Whitecloth. Stukovface. Um... those names are not super good."

Dehaka just looked to Stukov. "Name him."

"Romanov." Stukov looked up and down the zerg. "I think that is a fine name for a boy. Also, Brightwing... I notice your discomfort. I understand the concept of morale and the need to hold the respect of those you side with. Know that I will act in the best interest of your chimeras. I shall not hurt them. I promise it."

"Really promise? Promise-promise?"

Dehaka reached out and put a calming hand on her, his expression unreadable. "He will not, break his, words. I, would turn, against him."

Stukov nodded, stern as ever. "I promise you. They will be safe from threats that might fall upon them because of who they are, and what they could be used for within the swarm. By giving up a little of their freedom, I will protect the rest of it, so that you may continue to live as you wish."

"Wow... I do not understand all of that... but... that sounds good."

Dehaka growled in affirmation. Things would change, with new blood to protect- but he would ensure that the change was embraced, and made the most of. They wouldn't end up trapped for their choices. "Yes... we do not, bind ourselves, to the swarm. Not, with hivemind. So, I know, that Stukov can, be trusted."

It was more of a struggle than Brightwing ever expected. The path was so uncertain... how much she should involve herself in their fates, and what machinations of higher powers would impact the chimeras. Even something as simple as trusting an established friend was suddenly harder. But she didn't regret things. Not one bit. And as much as things changed... she would hold on to her friends as hard as she could. As long as her friends- and now, children- were happy, she knew she would be too.


	12. They grow up so fast

"Leaf! Leaf, leaf, leaf! Leaf!" One of the chimeras ran towards Dehaka with marvellous speed and co-ordination for something three days old. Even if the mind might take a shirt while to develop, the body was a living wonder.

Thus was Leaf named. Twenty one done, twelve to go, as Dehaka knelt and let one of his sons bump into his chest, where the zerg eagerly dropped a single maple leaf onto the snow and looked up hopefully.

"It is, a leaf." Confirmed Dehaka, betraying little emotion, although what was there was warm. "Can, help survival... can be, eaten."

At the first mention of the syllable 'eat', the leaf was gone. Leaf looked at the floor with wide eyes, and ran off again, chanting 'Leaf!'. He still had much to learn. All that noise would attract danger, and taking that path didn't conceal him well, and going alone was risky too... but he would learn those lessons naturally, as he followed Dehaka. So the pack leader just watched him begin to learn how to survive...

* * *

Brightwing flew, trailed by a dozen of the chimeras. Flying around was always fun, doubly so now that she had a ton of candidates to play tag with. The only time they all moved faster than in a game of chase was when they were called on to fight. They had the brainpower for one command right now- attack. It tended to end in pieces for the target.

They were also showing signs of magic.

"Brightwing!"

She looked around, searching for the source of the thick russian accent. "Friend?"

"Get your brood under control, they're polymorphing everything. Again." Stukov sounded incredibly unamused, although Brightwing wanted to burst out laughing as she noticed Stukov's normal hat was currently a huge pirate captain's hat, complete with a big red feather and a skull and crossbones.

"They do not know what that looks like, friend~" She giggled. "Did you ask for it?"

"I am trying to train Romanov's abilities for the sake of military information! This was not intended." Stukov countered. "I also have six men turned into varying animals, and a set of intel reports to compile by noon, so hurry."

"Okay, friend..." Brightwing flew down, pursued by her squad of children. "Watch this, little friends... You can do this!" She spun in the air, pulsing a wave of cleansing magic.

Stukov was pleased to have his hat restored, although mildly grumpy at being buffeted with another five or six pulses of gusty magic and a dozen low-flying sets of wings.

* * *

Hana wondered when Lucio would get back. He'd rushed out on an urgent mission in Ravencourt's chaos, as the rest of the Overwatch team helped people evacuate the areas threatened by the Dark Nexus, maintaining the safer towns against the spreading miasma.

They'd all stopped here, as Ana went to great lengths to work out the correct next move. Leaving Dva sitting by her MEKA, looking up at the purple sky, wishing that people who actually needed help would do something to let her know, after she'd just spent hours going around and fixing damaged buildings.

Her phone buzzed. Oh, a message from the group chat!

ViceAdmiral sent a picture to the groupchat, 'ZergPuppy'. Open?

Without hesitation, she hit yes. It would either be horrifying or adorable, and she was down for both. As it turned out, it was the single best thing she could have hoped for. A picture of some kind of adorable flying zerg biting the leg off Stukov's desk. Seriously, zerg were NOT meant to be cute, let alone that cute.

Dva: Aww! :3

ViceAdmiral: This absolute cretin has been trying to eat everything all day.

ViceAdmiral: Including but not limited to furniture, walls, guns, and important documents.

ViceAdmiral: It took all my spare time just to train him not to go around biting my troops.

ViceAdmiral: I can't even use proper disciplinary training or the parents will be enraged.

Dva: It's so CUTE

Dva: New strain?

ViceAdmiral: Classified. But yes.

HonorAndArrows: Ah yes, classified information, posted to another organization's group chat.

ViceAdmiral: I planned to show you, this was to gauge reactions.

Dva: What are it's stats?

ViceAdmiral: Biological, 250 health, flying, idiot.

Dva: Wait wow you actually learned Starcraft stats?

ViceAdmiral: It wasn't hard. Although I'm also guessing the health.

ViceAdmiral: I think I may use them as guards for diplomatic missions.

Dva: If you do you'll have to deal with me finding you and petting them.

ViceAdmiral: I warn you, it's as vicious as any other zerg.

Dva: Who needs hands anyway?

Weeb: Does he have a name?

ViceAdmiral: Romanov

Dva: Tell Romanov we love him

Dva: When can I join the swarm to meet him?

HonorAndArrows: DO NOT BETRAY THE TEAM

Weeb: She's exaggerating, brother.

ViceAdmiral: If you want to see one so badly, we can always conquer the Nexus?

Dva: Bring it on!

Dva: Honestly though, it's nice to see you cheerful.

Dva: You were always so gloomy after what happened in the past.

ViceAdmiral: You're treading dangerous ground, girl.

Dva: Sorry, sorry.

Dva: But when can I meet him?

Dva: You could send him to us with Dehaka!

ViceAdmiral: Once I trust the little shit not to bite strangers on sight.

ViceAdmiral: Two days, if he develops as expected.

Dva: Don't insult him I'm sure he's a good boi.

ViceAdmiral: I've only known him for three days

ViceAdmiral: But make no mistake, I would quite happily kill a man for him.

ViceAdmiral: If only because that's a rather easy target.

* * *

Dehaka counted out the chimeras as they entered the burrow. A few still missing names, and many more likely to choose new ones once they were smart enough. Most of the problems he'd encountered by choosing to actually raise and somewhat protect them were easily adapted to. He'd feared they would grow reliant, but they had so far been just as self-sufficient as him, and he was sure not to overprotect. He'd worried they would be hesitant to change. Yet they embraced it.

He wondered if they would leave the pack. It was oddly difficult to begrudge them for it. The lesser strains were cannon fodder. And while they still obeyed the fact Dehaka could have easily killed the disobedient... Dehaka felt he couldn't do that. It was entirely different when you were facing something so special. He might be able to hurt one if it stopped them from doing something that would get them killed, but... He somehow knew he couldn't strike one down unless it was truly necessary.

Dehaka realised that he had found another few beings that he would willingly risk his life for.

That terrified him, but at the same time it filled him with determination and drive.

"Rest, now. Brightwing will return, with, others, soon."

Yes, she was helping Stukov. It was difficult to place so much trust in anyone but her, but it did seem that Romanov held Stukov in the highest regard. Which counted for a small something, at least. Romanov was making incredible progress in his speech compared to the others, too. He could already tell a soldier to get into formation like a little flying sheepdog, and was reaching the point where he was smart enough to ask questions.

Not bad for someone five days old.

* * *

Brightwing closed her eyes. A little downtime was something she rarely felt she NEEDED, but it had been a long, busy week. Even today had been a little crazy. First Furback had picked a fight with the area's queen and needed to be stopped before he was killed, then Heidi had dug into the creep and gotten stuck when it grew over her, and then Ribeater had tried to hunt one of Stukov's soldiers, and then Blinker had earned his name by getting poison in his eyes and needing healing...

Romanov learned how to swear in Russian...

Byleistr, Dag, Sharna, and Leaf caused a wild magic surge and turned everything blue.

Lucio Two started learning how to mimic birdsong in order to lure them over.

Pyotr had learned how to read, somehow.

And that was just the last six hours. At the very least, she didn't need to cook or hunt for them. They were all reasonably accomplished hunters, and most of them were cautious enough to pick their battles.

And lying down besides Dehaka as the sun melted away any soreness in her muscles, she knew she wouldn't trade them for the world.

"Hummm... mate, is blood a sauce or a drink? It is already in meat..."

Dehaka looked down at the semi-sleeping dragon in moderate confusion. "...Do not, know definitions." He paused, watching one of the unnamed ones tackle Leaf from behind, the two falling into a wrestling match. Good practice for the real thing, although they were getting perhaps a little bloody. Maybe they needed to be seperated..? No, they'd heal just fine.

He noticed one of the other ones looking at him. A challenge? Or did they have something to say?

"Speak."

"I... look!" She hopped forwards a bit, falling on it's hands and scrambling back up. And with a bit of hand-waving and focus, a few little blue sparks went flying about, vanishing in the air. "I am... a... um... Mage!" She looked at at Dehaka with big eyes, stumbling a bit more.

"Your magic, can be, stronger. Always, improve. Be, skilled, and survive." His words were plain and simple, and he focused deeply. The magic he'd learned from Brightwing was still unimpressive, but he was at least learning how to manipulate it. With great effort, Dehaka managed to make a small glowing focal point at the end of a claw, before flicking the little ball upwards and causing it to explode into a puff of chalky smoke. "...Try, new things. Never, stop growing."

Mage tried again to use some magic, only making another few blue sparks. Dehaka wondered if she would have survived on Zerus. The new force called 'magic' would have made her highly attractive prey, and she was taking so long to grow... Yet she was smart. All of them were smart. While some would certainly have fallen victim to inexperience and simple bad luck... Dehaka thought they might just have been able to carve out a life there, amidst the carnage and packs. And in the Nexus, where the threats were fewer and often lesser?

They would survive.

* * *

Stukov dodged the bite with a speed few had seen, grabbed Romanov and choke-slammed him to the floor. Romanov struggled for a few seconds, and relented.

Eleven days old. Grown enough to finally be taught proper discipline. Also grown enough to try and show Stukov that he was stronger, and thus could try to order him around. In his dreams. The fight had been short and rather humiliating, to say the least.

"Give up. You are no match for me, even with your magic I do not need my psionics." Stukov glared down his arm, at the pinned zerg.

"...Okay. I give up." Romanov had developed something of a russian accent as he grew.

Stukov took his hand off, and Romanov got to his feet. As tall as Stukov, if not slightly taller. And strong, too- made of almost pure muscle, head to toes. But while he was intelligent, and starting to understand a great many things, he was nowhere near smart enough to stand a ghost of a chance against Stukov. Stukov knew all this, and had studiously gathered data on just what his new unit type was capable of. To him, Romanov was a military project first, and a (very intelligent) pet second.

Stukov fixed his jacket and stood straight. "Your request to fight me was properly made from a military point of view, but your judgement of my abilities was inaccurate. Such a failure in the field will kill you, without a second chance. And you should well know that taking my command within MY order will require besting my intellect, not my strength." Stukov listed easily and sternly. Romanov hung onto every word. "You are scheduled for more tests shortly. And then there will be drills, and several hunting excersises. If you want to speak with anyone, do so immediately."

Romanov nodded and backed out of the area. How could some terran, someone who shouldn't possibly have been able to beat him, defeat him so utterly? If he kept going like this, he'd be dead the moment he had to fight.

Scrambling out of the area to refocus and try and work out what went wrong and what to do next, he saw his siblings. Those to be played with, those who might one day be his greatest allies or worst enemies. He always longed to be around them, but never felt comfortable, always aware that the only thing keeping them all united was the fact that Dehaka could literally kill any of them in a second. But... no, that wasn't quite right. Was it? It was so difficult to think about...

"Brother. Bro. Bro-ther."

Romanov looked to the side, inwardly cursing. How could he not have detected her arrival? Another thing he had to improve, before it killed him. "Sister. Hello sister."

"You fought Stukov." One of his sisters ran over to him. "...But you are still alive."

"It was a... Not a death fight." Romanov struggled to put his message to words, but at least that skill wouldn't kill him if left unsharpened. He looked up and down this one of his sisters, carefully reading the differences... all of his siblings were becoming distinct from each other now, slowly adapting and evolving to their experiences. This one was... sneaky. Good at concealing herself, to avoid fights that she didn't need, and let her prey come to her... she'd even taken on a flower smell to make sure that the orc wolves couldn't smell her... so this was... "Anastasia? Stukov... are you, angry, I fought with Stukov?"

She closed her eyes and reached forward, touching Romanov's shoulder. He flinched, and calmed. "No. Stukov only named me... and some others. Are you not hurt?"

"Not hurt." Romanov confirmed. "Sister..." He whispered, looking out over the snows. "Everything is confusing, and scary."

"...But you are surviving. I like that. You like that too."

"Yes." Romanov sat down for a moment. Anastasia did too.

"And if you are in lots of trouble, our mum will save you. She is nice."

"...She is very nice." Romanov nodded. "Makes me feel mean."

"Meanie."

Romanov grumbled. "I am not that mean..."

Anastasia giggled and poked his shoulder. "Meanie mean mean." She took one of his hands and poked the pads. "Mean beans."

"..." Romanov huffed. "...Pew!" And poked Anastasia right in the neck, just how he was taught to stun people. She yelped and froze up for a second, falling over before they both started a small war of pokes.

Brightwing looked on from the clouds like a happy guardian angel, her troupe of flyers behind her.

* * *

Dehaka held another unnamed in his arms. They were fighting moments ago, and had escaped with their life only by his direct intervention. Yes, this was a raiding party to make sure the base wasn't discovered, and his pack and spawn were here to fight. No, that didn't mean you could pick a fight with an elite Alliance cavalry unit solo.

Broken ribs, broken wing, almost broken leg, almost a cracked skull. Those cavalry hammers hit hard.

But this chimera was alive, and would be healed to perfect health soon. It was much simpler to mend a bone than to outright replace it. And almost all of the chimeras had instinctively started to learn healing magic.

So he wondered if there was a temporary name to draw from this. But for now...

"Are you, recovered?" Dehaka asked, looking down at the chimera.

It blinked a few times and nodded. "I did bad..."

"You, must learn, to use pack. Strength of two, can overcome, more than strength of one. That enemy, would have killed you. If I, did not offer protection... you, would not have, survived." Dehaka's words were firm. Not angry, but deep-cutting nonetheless.

The chimera deflated, looking baleful. "I... should not be alive?"

"Does not, matter. You are, alive. Should, make sure, you stay alive. Yes?"

"Yes." It drew close to Dehaka and attempted to hide next to him. Dehaka was inclined to push them away, to make sure he could move as much as he needed should danger emerge, but...

Something he'd adapted somewhere- something that definitely wasn't from Zerus- told him to comfort this shaken child. And so, as the raiding pack went back to the burrow, they walked together, Dehaka keeping an arm around the lucky chimera, giving it a little extra attention. The action felt so strange to him, so foreign... but it sent a certain warmth through his hearts. Maybe Brightwing could explain that.


	13. Life and Death

"Your mission is to infiltrate Ravencourt, and find out exactly what's going on with the dimensional anomaly."

There had been words leading up to that statement from Stukov, but the last line was the only important one. Dehaka looked semi-serious, semi-cautious as always. Brightwing bounced around, threatening to knock a large amount of military documents off Stukov's desk and into the dubious floor stuff.

"We are going on an adventure!"

Stukov fixed her with an utterly ineffective glare, before what he'd learned about persuasion took over. Just appeal to her desire for friendship. "Yes. But I will remind you that our continued life depends on a successful mission. How you succeed is up to you. But you WILL succeed, for the sake of your friends."

"Yes, yes."

Dehaka looked past Stukov. Standing there was Romanov with a stiff, strict posture. "We, take chimeras. Good, first experience."

Stukov nodded. "If you get into a fight, then are you prepared to accept some may die? Even wandering off could result in their ambush by an overzealous hunter."

Brightwing looked at Stukov. "I know. But they will not. They are good at not dying."

"My pack, strong." Dehaka turned and walked towards the door of the room. "...Survival... hard, to know what to do without limiting them..."

Brightwing landed on his back, hugging his neck. "But Brightwing does. Lots of love and hugs and friendship, and then when they get into trouble they will let me help. Let us go, friend!"

* * *

Trekking through the forest at the edge of the Alterac mountains and Ravencourt would have been a terrifying experience for most humans. The woods were eerie, almost sickly. Every branch seemed to hide an invisible attacker, every bush concealed thorns.

Dehaka's level of concern was a solid five out of ten. Thorns quite simply wouldn't pierce any of his pack. And invisible attackers...

Well...

He could faintly smell something that shouldn't be here. A metal alloy so distinct, a scent from a creature that scarcely left any hint it had blood and bones. Protoss. Not great in number, but undoubtedly here. "Be wary... Protoss..."

The pack largely trailed behind him, as Brightwing brought up the rear. Most of them whispered in hushed tones of confused fear, a few of the smartest not making a single sound and blending into the foliage as best they could.

But one of them had the single worst reaction they could have.

"Where?! Where?! New friends?!" It... she, went flying up into the air, looking around.

Just like that, Dehaka knew their location was exposed, and that any potential attacker would have an unspeakable advantage. The only option to preserve everyone... was to flee. "MOVE."

It was a frantic scramble, as they tore through the forests as a mass of wings and scales. It's tainted energy seemed to almost play on everyone's fears, but at the same time that chaos was repelled by the blood of Faerie Dragons.

It was a long thirty seconds before Dehaka looked at the group accumulating behind him, and while he didn't physically know any actual swear words, he felt the exact feeling anyone feels when they utter 'Oh, Shit.'

He couldn't tell if any were missing. He'd never done more than taken estimates of his forces to gauge what he could do with them. Counting beyond five? A skill you were unlikely to learn in the wilds. "Brightwing! Brightwing, are any, lost?"

"...One." She whispered. "Done bad thing. Run off in other direction."

"..." Dehaka paused. This feeling... He didn't know it. He didn't want to know it again. It was unspeakable. Normally if a member of the pack did something like that and died, it was beneficial- the strong and smart survive. But... why, why was it so different now? "We... go, forwards. Staying... will only get us, killed."

"..." Brightwing made a small quivering noise, before looking around the group. And just like that, she was restored to her normal self. "We will go together, friends. Do not die. No. Not allowed."

As they walked, Dehaka found himself unable to order her to return to the rear guard when she landed on his back and rested her head on his. It dulled the awful sensation inside his chest.

* * *

Ravencourt was a place Brightwing hated. And there were very, very few places that could earn that title. She was a creature that was bred to destory and despise demons and civilisation, and she was capable of having a good time in the face of both.

But this place? It was rife with the magic she was sworn to destroy, dark and chaotic to the very last. There was nothing inherently wrong with a bit of chaos, or even a lot of chaos. But not like this. Not when it was filled with this uncaring malice. Restorative nature magic poured out from deep within her, healing the grass Dehaka walked over. Her brood all reacted just the same, as they made a fading green trail through the desolate fields.

How could she have done something so...

Why? Why would that one fly off in the face of danger? And why couldn't she... no, it hurt. It hurt so much to know Dehaka's snap decision was the right one. All her children could fly and teleport. If they could escape, she couldn't help. But that didn't do a thing to help her stormy mood... the feeling she would bite whatever spoke to her next. The nagging sensation that Dehaka's call was wrong, that calling to leave someone behind...

She sighed.

"Are you..."

"No. Feel bad."

"...In the, chest?"

"Mm."

"..." Dehaka kept walking. "...Did not... think, they would... Did not expect them to..."

"..." Brightwing slid down into his arm. "Friend?"

Dehaka looked at her.

"We should stop here. I... want to play with everyone. Remember that things still have good. And... do not know what we are doing here."

"We, stop."

* * *

Zeratul folded his arms. They were amdist a small concealed clearing in this dense forest, the unending task of trying to figure out what was so urgent Artanis had sent both of them leading them all over Ravencourt. "Tassadar. I understand you believe in redemption for all things."

"Correct." Tassadar was perfectly calm amongst the withering trees, in a situation no Protoss should be calm in.

"...How? I struggled deeply to overlook the actions of Kerrigan, when the fate of the universe revolved around her every action." Zeratul looked at Tassadar, and then to Tassadar's hand, and then to the fruit it was holding, and then to the zerg looking up at Tassadar in awe. "Yet you..."

"It is a wonderfully curious creature." Tassadar remarked. "Zerg in appearance, but utterly devoid of the many things we would associate with such a name."

"But Auir... Shakuras... So many of our people..."

"One does not hold the family accountable. It is true, I would choose to destroy a cerebrate, or if not for the prophecy you recieved, Kerrigan. Likewise, the hand of mercy cannot be extended to a zerg that will attack you on sight, that knows nothing but savagery when disconnected from a higher will." Tassadar crouched, and put the apple entirely into the inquisitive chimera's hands. "I sense no psionics. No malice. No fear. It is a blank slate, untouched by all. I will bear it no grudge."

Zeratul had no mouth, and wore a scarf over his face nonetheless. Yet still he conveyed a mild frown with a great deal of respect. "...You are ever surprising, old friend. I could make arguments all day, but you understand what risk you take."

"Indeed. However, without any other guiding force... perhaps it would be best for us not to push this away. We have a mission, the same as November. And I sense one more thing about this creature..."

Zeratul knew the words before they left Tassadar's mind. He could sense it too. The one thing that had given him pause when he was about to eviscerate this thing and be done with it. "It is curing the sickness of this land. Merely by it's presence."

"I sense it has the potential to become as intelligent as you or I." Tassadar finished. "I believe we may gain something by taking it with us. But it needs a name..."

"I leave that in your hands. I will attend the more practical task of making sure Nova doesn't shoot on sight." Zeratul vanished, leaving Tassadar looking into the eyes of the Chimera.

"...I think Sky suits you. I do so miss the sky." Tassadar looked up at the perpetually overcast purplish mass that hung over all Ravencourt. This was one of the few places he'd found where a Protoss could accidentally go hungry. Sunlight filtered through so weakly...

* * *

The towns and land of Ravencourt... something was wrong. So very, deeply wrong. Brightwing didn't really know what a 'wrong' town looked like, but she was ninety percent sure she was looking at one from the skies. The life within radiated fear in a way that no heart could withstand for long.

Yet in that fear, they dropped their ability to think calmly. It was too easy for Dehaka to tunnel in unnoticed, as they concentrated on a rigid outer wall defence. Why was Dehaka tunnelling into a town? When they were here to be secret and unnoticed?

It had something they needed inside. She could sense him. She could sense all her friends... all the ones she had a special connection to. But that chimera... they'd never done anything she could remember them by.

Ah, he was somewhere private enough. There was no time to waste.

She appeared in a back alley with a pop, before a man wearing a simple cloak and carrying a shining golden sword. A series of pops and pings behind her heralded the rest of the pack.

Dehaka was looking at the man expectantly, and he didn't flinch under all their gazes.

"What's wrong, guys?" Lucio pulled the hood back. "...Are these your..?"

"Pack. Brood. Ours." Confirmed Dehaka. "But..."

"Friend." Brightwing circled Lucio, hanging in the air easily. "...One got lost. In the forest. What if they are going to die?"

Lucio nodded. "You want me to help look?"

"No. Hidden assassins... staying, is death. I seek..." Dehaka sounded conflicted for a moment. But if you could trust someone not to kill you, that was the second highest of Dehaka's three trust levels; Brightwing, Not Enemy, Enemy. "Advice."

"We are sad. He is sad. Big sad."

"...C'mere, guys..." Lucio opened his arms. "I... I am sorry. If your kid is anything like you guys, then maybe they're still out there? I know you don't die easy." He walked forwards a bit and grabbed them both into a group hug. "It's gonna be okay. Overwatch is really stuck evacuating everyone from this place right now, but I'll make sure we look around the forest a bit before we go. Hanzo can use some Sonic Arrows."

"F... Friend..." Brightwing glued into the hug.

Dehaka didn't actually have any idea what was going on... but the offer... It lifted the pain. "Advice... I... do not, think, I can use, this brood. Not, as I use the pack. What should, I do? Emotion... not, something I, am used to..."

Lucio carefully broke the hug. "Huh... that's a pretty big question. You're sure you... no, I get it. I couldn't lead my own kids into battle if I had some." He leaned against the wall, plastic equipment making a gentle tap. "...Why don't you introduce me to them? I'll need to know how to approach them if I find the missing one."

"Okay..." Brightwing whispered.

"Romanov." Dehaka said plainly. "Come, forwards. Speak to, this, human."

One chimera stepped forwards from the rest, standing with something akin to discipline. "Привет."

Lucio grinned. "Privet. They know russian?"

"No... I spent a lot of my time growing around a russian man." Romanov had a noticeable accent, which combined with zerg vocal cords to create something uniquely intimidating. "A sibling broke formation. The forest. They should have known better."

"Hey, don't worry. I'll get them back to you if I can. So... are you sad?"

"Mad. Angry. Breaking formation is..." Romanov shook his head. "...I should have stopped it. I am good at things like that. Who... Brightwing, how do I..." Romanov hesitated. "...I do not know how to do this. To speak to someone."

"Ask them questions. Find out things. See if they are a friend." She encouraged.

Romanov looked hard at Lucio, and then glanced at Dehaka. "Commander..."

"Adapt. Go. Try, and fail. Failure now, gives better chance of, survival, later."

Romanov suddenly seemed very small. "...What is..." He hesitated a bit. "What is, your... best... Who is your leader?"

"Oh, I'm here with Ana. You probably don't know her, but she's a very experienced sniper from my world. She's the second in command of Overwatch, which is my organisation. You could think of them as a bit like... my pack."

"So... Ana is your mother?"

"Nah, she's not related to me. When humans need to get something done, they all talk to each other and form a team."

"Ah! Like a... formation!" Romanov lit up. "I... spend a lot of time around formations."

"Ha, shame 76 isn't here, he'd talk with you all day about that stuff." Lucio leaned back. "Anyway, I can't spend too long chatting since everyone else is getting work done right now, so... why don't you introduce me to some of your siblings?"

Romanov nodded quickly, as Brightwing looked much happier by the moment. "This is Dag, with a little bit of different wing here." He pointed to one. "Heidi, she has better claws than us." Another. "Um... we all... we are very similar. Look the same. Oh, there is Lucio Two. He has a weirder bit of fur on his back, because he eats lots of birds. Um... feathers. Has some feathers on back."

Lucio smiled. "You named one after me?"

Brightwing chuckled. "It is not normal for faerie dragons to see eggs hatch... did not have enough names." She swooped down a little, and pulled Lucio Two forwards a bit. "He can do singing tweets. So he is like your things!"

Lucio Two proudly whistled something like a starling, and looked at Lucio expectantly. "Can you do that too?"

Lucio shook his head. "Nah, that's better than my whistles. Good job! But there's always more to try."

"Yes." They nodded and looked at Lucio almost suspiciously.

"Here, check this out. I can't sing, but I can do this..." He gave his equipment a little poke, and some signature music started to roll. There was a wave of awe and surprise through the little crowd.

"...I feel... Wow. It is like magic. But it is not?" Lucio Two got closer. "...How can I do that? Does not have essence... cannot adapt... very weird..."

"Hey, I'll show you. Oh, I got a good idea." Lucio stood up, to look at Dehaka. "Do you mind if he stays with me just a bit? The missing one will know he's a friend, right?"

"..." Dehaka didn't expect to be thrown into another internal conflict so soon. It made perfect sense, but there were great risks associated... And directing the life of another one... these emotions wouldn't allow it, overriding the pragmatism that told him only his life mattered. And he wouldn't let the strength he'd taken from humanity turn into his dowfall.

Gears turned inside his mind as he thought the question over. No, he couldn't order them. And he couldn't expect them to be safe in the swarm, with Zagara and Abathur both eager for any new advantage they could gain.

"You, must choose." Dehaka put a claw on the shoulder of Lucio Two. "I know, what I must do. If, I cannot, use you like, normal pack... I cannot, waste your essence..."

"Friend?" Brightwing asked, as she hovered in the air by the group.

"Must, make, own choices. Take, responsibility, for own lives. If you die... it will be, because of your choice. Not, because I will survive." Dehaka looked around the group. "Choose, your paths. Go. I will not, kill you, if you leave. Because you are, different to other zerg."

"...I can't take all of them, man." Lucio said carefully.

Brightwing flew around him in a small circle. "Do not have to. You choose things too. And some might choose to stay with us. Romanov might choose to go to Stukov. Some choose to disappear into wilds. I think this is good. Feels right. Brightwing made sure they got to grow enough to fight." She looked around. "Right, friends? You can choose things. You can do it!"

Hesitantly, Romanov nodded. "I... I know what I will do. I will go to Stukov. I... can understand this..."

"But I do not. Why would we choose to leave Dehaka? He is good at making things safe..."

"Things might be safer away from him..."

"I do not know how to do things without someone asking..."

"I am going to make my own pack!"

So many of them turned to quiet chattering voices amongst themselves.

Lucio Two stepped forwards. "Can I go with you? I want to learn how to do that..."

"Sure thing, buddy. But... can I... maybe give you a nickname?" Lucio put his hands in his pockets with a smile. "Gonna be a bit awkward if we share a name all the time..."

"Name? Can I have a new name?!" Lucio Two buzzed with energy. "I can get a good name that will be mine?"

"How about..." Lucio hummed. "Marley? I'd almost have said Bob, but since Ashe turned up back on earth..."

"Marley! That will be my name!" Marley skittered excitedly.

"High five?" Lucio held up his hand.

Marley peered close, investigating the gloved hand. "What is that?"

"Take you hand and give mine a slap. We do it back home to signal stuff like friendship, accomplishment... cool stuff."

Marley and Lucio high-fived.

* * *

Dehaka looked out over the woods. They were so unassuming... He wondered if the lost one was still alive. It wasn't likely, given how hard the protoss trained. They could be as lethal as any hunter.

"Still feel bad, friend?"

"No." Dehaka said plainly. The grasslands around them concealed the pair and their roughly halved number of chimeras well... as long as you weren't flying. "...I think that they, chose that action. Chose death... not, me. But... Still, think... allowing them, to leave, as they want... correct, choice."

"That is good. It is not nice when you are sad." Brightwing murmured, huddling in close to Dehaka as the evening sun wavered and tried to break the clouds.

"We, fight. Fight, often. Fight, dangerous things. I did not, tell them to die... but, would have, eventually. Fighting... dangerous."

"Mm... Even if you are good at it..." She yawned.

"..." Dehaka couldn't help but let his mind slip to the chaos consuming this land. He knew in his hearts that it would take fighting to dispel. That survival could easily be snuffed out in the great struggle this land would wage... But this land was essential to all beings' survival. He would have to fight this coming malice. So would all the zerg. So would the protoss, and humans... it was just like home.

But, at home... he supposed he had never been able to fight for anything beyond survival.

So fighting for the Nexus would be even more important.


	14. Natural perspective

The world was ending.

That was probably a bit misleading. Brightwing was just napping, while the chaos magic consuming the land found itself strangely repelled from a derelict old house in a ruined town. Old cobblestone walls and a thatch roof gave it a nostalgic air... and the mostly natural construction made it an attractive shelter for the night.

But yes, world ending. That's probably important. She could sense a gateway letting an unlimited amount of evil chaos flow into the good chaos, and it had to be shut or the Nexus was doomed.

Dehaka could kind of feel it too, but learning magic was a slow process.

So she'd warped around a bit, called in some favors, and was now lazing about waiting for Stukov to show up to this sacked town with his army so they could go and shut the gate. Not that she was complaining. Lazing around was nice for anyone, once in a while. Some more than others.

Dehaka was pretty much hardwired to be productive and hunt, although whenever the local prey was scarce he was the _best _snuggle buddy. Two sets of arms for double the hugs, smelled great, good kisser, told cool stories...

They had about two days, she reckoned. Two days of needing to live in this ruined collection of strange human homes.

* * *

Dehaka watched his mate investigating the most recent human oddity. A large basin of glazed white rock... with some bits of metal pipe connected. Normally he'd have had less than no interest in something that was not a danger and not of any use when hunting... but he had to wait in this place. And there was simply nothing to hunt.

Maybe if he got lucky, some decently-sized beast would wander near enough to the town for them to feed on. The food wasn't for day-to-day life, but he did enjoy the notion of making another batch of offspring...

But for now, he just watched over Brightwing, and practiced his magic. He was starting to grasp it, able to conjure substantial flickers of arcane energy. She fiddled with a handle on the pipework.

Water suddenly gushed out of the pipe, pooling in the basin. "Yee!" Brightwing jumped in shock, scrabbling on the tub and leaping out of it in a spray of drops, landing in a heap on the floor. "...Oh. It is water. Hehehe."

"Not hurt?" A quick look confirmed she was fine. Dehaka felt a faint little tingle of something amused, from the intelligence he'd assimilated. She'd made a grand mess as she leapt out of that pit of doom... which continued to fill with water. Clean water. So was it for drinking..?

Dehaka looked around the room like an ace detective. If this was for drinking... well, he had no idea how the humans set that up or why their predators wouldn't poison the source, but there were two smaller basins. And humans were way less suited to drinking from this than from the smaller but higher one...

And there was the short one that really served no discernible purpose. And was the only one to have a lid. But you'd need a thin snout to drink from it. Humans didn't have that.

So the tall one was drinking. Now to work out the purpose of the large one and the short one.

This was all weird. Humans were weird. That he was sure he could agree on with his mate.

* * *

"How, did you, get stuck..?"

"...Saw a mouse." A tail and two legs were visible from a huge mess of fabric that was torn open in many places and hooked thoroughly around Brightwing. There was another ripping noise, and her head popped out of the top of the destroyed bed. "Not stuck. But it is veeery soft in here... weird."

Dehaka wondered how in the nexus seeing a creature that wasn't able to tear through cloth had led to burrowing into whatever this thing was.

"This is a nice and warm thing. But it is... too soft." Brightwing hugged the torn duvet, and started wriggling her way out. It promptly snagged on her back foot, and she went tumbling onto the floor. "Whee!"

Judging by the smells coming from this mass of cloth and cotton, this was used for resting. That, Dehaka could be sure of. But in turn, that did make him wonder just why they needed it. The floor was right there. Maybe... there was some unseen benefit to it?

He tentatively raised a foot and stepped onto the mattress, putting his weight onto it. The problem there is that muscle weighs more than fat. Zerg muscle is much stronger and somewhat heavier than human muscle. Dehaka was almost pure muscle and four or five times the size of the burliest human.

The bed put up a valiant fight, but snapped in half as he stepped up on it. Dehaka had a moment of wide-eyed shock as he dropped a few centimtres, reaching out to grab the wall or floor and stop himself falling. "...Hrrrm. Cannot, investigate, uses... Terran object, hopefully of, no value to survival."

Brightwing just broke into laughter, as a few of the Chimeras poked their heads into the room. Dehaka stepped out of the destroyed bed, and inwardly decided that maybe he didn't need to investigate those again in the future. Or at least if he somehow ended up having to try diplomacy with humans, then he had to avoid beds. Tools, politics and , he could take in stride.

Beds?

Nope.

* * *

Night had fallen.

The ground floor of this house had completely overgrown with grass, moss, roots, and plants. All the chimeras that had stayed were starting to come into their own with nature magic, and none of his pack had any intention to stay in somewhere so devoid of nature. He looked at the sleeping lizards strewn all around the room, and at the only other one currently awake.

She was growing a set of small blue flowers over that one thing that was probably used to heat food. _Why_ you would sear food was a mystery for the ages. There was just absolutely no conceivable benefit to it. He got up, and silently walked up behind her. Despite putting a foot through the bed, he was more than capable of discrete movement.

He let himself rumble and growl a bit as he stood next to her, looking at the small flowers bloom. Rust spread over the metal of the oven as it was magically returned to nature.

"Humans... strange. Impractical." He mused. "We, stay in, their abandoned home... have lived as them? But, how can they live, this way? So, vulnerable? Weak? Unchanging?"

Brightwing rested her head on the corroded metal, eyes level with the flowers. "Humans... are weird. Use hands. Make wierd things they do not need. Then need them. Then make weirder things. And need weirder things too. Weird and bad, weird and good, weird and weirder." She went quiet for a few moments. "Hm. When Brightwing was not... like zerg, Brightwing was meant to stop humans from hurting nature. I worry that I left nature."

"...Life, finds a way."

"Hm?"

"...Learned it, from human I consumed. Stored, in their thoughts. Good, observation. Life, nature... find a way to live. Hard to kill everything. Still. Cannot understand, humans." He moved his chest over her back.

"..." Brightwing moved a little, standing in front of Dehaka. "...Druids are good. Know that humans can make some of their weird things without hurting nature. Humans weird, but can be good weird." She shut her eyes. "But... too many are bad. But they can be eaten. We have lots of friends that would like the food."

"Yes..." Dehaka wrapped his arms around her, and gave a little hug. There was no enemy anywhere near. A moment of affection would be fine. "...Do not, understand them. But, I, want to. Understanding, important. No matter what. Gives, advantage, if need to survive around them." He bowed his head down. "But, have never, seen a human, not worth eating."

"They are tasty. But Brightwing friends with some. Will show you them! Um, someday." She rubbed herself back into Dehaka.

Dehaka unknowingly had a very relatable human moment, leaning over a kitchen counter, hugging his significant other from behind and sharing a heartfelt conversation mixed with notes of eating...

* * *

The sun rose, and Brightwing moved onto the outside of the house with her nature magic. She was finding great enjoyment in covering everything in plants, and truth be told Dehaka liked the notion too. Plants were an ideal tool in survival, perfect for concealing you, providing food, or drawing in other creatures that would become your food.

A huge bough of leaves sprung from one of the windows of the house as he watched from the ground below. Moss ran over one wall of a house, while a section of stonework fell away with a surreal peacefulness. In all his years, he'd never known a rock could fall serenely... He spared a glance at his claws, keeping his focus always on his surroundings.

Basic nature magic... you had to feel your way. Some concepts couldn't be taught or studied. Some could only be felt. Even the simplest nature spells, truly minor manifestations of power like a mote of healing power, were things he was still learning. But he was learning. And quickly. A small infusion of life energy touched this terraformed stone roadway, and... it was brought just a little closer to being returned to nature.

Nature. Not something he'd normally have spared much consideration for, in face of his own survival... A territory was to use, both to feed and hide. Before meeting Brightwing. But now, it was becoming another asset towards the one goal he could never give up on. Another path to survival in the long term.

A chimera flew overhead, doubtless about to start casting on the rest of the dwellings here. Dehaka followed after with silent steps, a careful guardian. Nature was savage and pragmatic, and didn't offer children special protection. Perhaps he had some base to work from with nature magic.

* * *

Stukov wondered why, when he approached this abandoned town, everything seemed to be flourishing with grass and moss. The buildings were all crumbling like they were a hundred years old, rather than two months. It was strangely... calming. A place truly left by humanity. Although those little notions didn't matter at all in the face of his military mind. As Chimeras emerged from hiding places all around the foliage, and then Dehaka moved up to meet him and discuss plans, he knew that not much mattered but the mission they discussed.

But he did note that Dehaka seemed just a tiny bit more at home amongst the plant life, with his pack veiled from observation.


	15. A Quiet Outing

Stukov laid out a paper map over the table. Perhaps it was a technological regression of several hundred years compared to a holographic map, but sometimes you had to make do in the Nexus. "We can travel fast over these plains. It is not possible to approach our destination on foot unseen, so the simplest option is to tunnel in. We have to locate the cause of whatever is destabilizing reality and neutralize it by any means necessary." He looked at his assembled subordinates. "That is the primary goal, and we must achieve it at all costs. It is likely will all die if we do not."

Dehaka studied the map. It wasn't something he had much experience with, but the theory was simple enough. "Other, goals? Essence, to be, found?"

"We don't want to make enemies if possible. Leave no trace of your presence, and if you are discovered then attempt escape before fighting... or kill them without any witnesses and leave absolutely nothing behind." Stukov took some small wooden tokens from his pocket. "Dehaka, this is your strength. We will set up a safe escape route, and once you've located the source, report back so that I can decide how we approach this. If you must 'collect', then do not take something that will be missed." He arranged the tokens, showing an angle of approach and the rough location of a fortified position he'd set up.

Brightwing was busy being distracted in the background of the room, chasing a fly with one of her daughters.

"...When do we, approach? Any, other, instruction?"

Stukov shook his head. "As long as you follow the orders, then it shouldn't be too hard." He paused. "Though I'd like to see about getting some more Chimeras at my command after this mission. Mutalisks and Vikings are both too conspicuous to be effective scouts here. And you go immediately- none of us have time to waste."

"Brightwing. Get, three Chimeras. Find me." Dehaka's instructions were remarkably clearly spoken as he slipped out of the house that had been repurposed as a garden and command centre, and ran along the streets.

Stukov was about to almost automatically ask Brightwing if she was even listening, but she was gone before even he looked towards her.

* * *

Dehaka got about two hours' running away from the target before stopping and waiting. After a little while, there was a shimmer and a sound like a prolonged chime that heralded the arrival of his team.

Brightwing appeared, backed up by three Chimeras- Dehaka recognised Leaf, Byleistr, and Dag. "We are ready, friend- I am thinking that it will be fun!"

"Fun... Survival, first. Must not, be caught. Your magic, can it help?" He enquired, considering his own spells. Limited as they were, he'd mastered a few cantrips at this point.

"I can make us invisible, friend! We can have fun looking around." She glowed with magic for a second and reality seemed to distort for a second, before she became translucent. She giggled, and flew around for a few seconds, before hovering just behind Dehaka. "Okay friends! Be invisible! ...Do not worry, best friend. I have got you."

Dehaka looked at his own claws. Translucent, just like Brightwing and the small number of children he had to back him up. "...Are we, invisible? Or, clear? Rrr... does not, matter. We act, as though we can be seen. Use, shadows. Cover. Stand completely still, harder to see. Magic, not everything. We, go. I, tunnel past, possible detection- You, warp to me in... half, hour?"

He started digging. Normally, excavating a tunnel would be difficult and time-consuming even for a race that was known for it. Dehaka was among the fastest in the zerg- perhaps the absolute fastest specialised strains could dig from A to B faster, and the Nydus Worms would leave usable tunnels even at maximum speed, but that didn't mean Dehaka wouldn't leave most other strains in the dust.

It was easy enough for him to focus on digging, being alert to danger, AND reflecting on the fact he really did need to be careful not to let any of his team die out here. Not only would he have failed Stukov's goals (Something that came after everything else in importance, but still something he'd try and achieve), but more importantly... the pain. He understood after thinking on it: This was the price of taking the intelligence of humanity. While he could understand new things, see new options, handle conversations, make new allies... it made him care. It made him wish to protect his trusted allies- even if in a different life they'd be breaking free of his pack and becoming his enemies now, but with the essence taken from the terrans? Their pain, he felt it. His losses were more than numbers.

Yet he didn't regret it. Indeed, he felt he was on the path to survival for a long time, so long as he had Brightwing at the centre of his life and his pack around him.

* * *

He came up to some concrete. Perfectly smooth, a telling sign of humanity. And the pressure of the soil here told him he wasn't far below ground, nor could he feel any movement above. Unless there was someone standing still and watching above, it was safe. With a little push, he broke through the floor.

This room seemed to be for holding things. Many cells with bars lined one wall, and it was only dimly lit. Still, nobody was here. He silently got out of the hole, pushed the cracked floor back into place, and got into the shadows of the room, before waiting. If someone were to enter, then he'd have a good chance of being missed instead of having to eat them.

He might have taken a touch of human emotion, but definitely not enough to feel bad about eating anything outside his allies. Or his dead allies.

He waited for a few minutes before there was the prolonged chime of a teleport again. His four allies appeared in the shadowy corner with him.

"Okay, friend." Brightwing's voice was a hushed whisper at best. "Friends, make no sound. Careful when you fly. Hide and seek, but we must also seek..."

Dehaka went for the door, hugging the wall. Silent on the other side. Not locked. "I know, enough magic. Can, sense target. Follow. We work together."

For all his experience, he didn't actually know how to use a doorknob, and carefully cut the door off it's hinges with the knifelike barb on his tail, placing it aside.

They went out into a flight of stairs. Out here, a distant few voices could be heard. Now, the challenge begun.

Dehaka could climb a cliff face without problem, but these walls would easily show claws being driven into them. Brightwing flew up to the high top of the stairwell and landed on the chandelier, surrounded by the three chimeras. Meanwhile Dehaka just slunk up the stairs, moving quickly through the area with no cover.

"Lights. Extinguish." Humans had poor darkvision, and weaker hearing, smell and tremorsense. This might raise some eyebrows, but would make the task much easier.

The tower's first floor was expansive and filled with stone columns. Any infiltrator's dream. The group tactic was to have Brightwing silence the magical candles, then the Chimeras could fly high towards the ceiling and watch for any dangers, and then Dehaka could move along. Despite his expertise and staying in a smaller form, he was still as tall as the biggest warhorses.

They moved on for a little bit when voices drew near.

"How was the guard shift?" Asked a man... a man with a strangely familiar voice.

"Strangely exciting. I actually used to guard the Chamber a lot in the past, but an infinite chaotic wasteland has a lot more to look at. It's much easier to stay vigilant when things happen." Replied a woman.

Dehaka pressed himself behind a pillar and stood absolutely still. The low lighting and his dark hide made him nearly unnoticeable. Brightwing and the others stayed as still as they could, invisibility spells bending light around them.

They actually recognised the man. Hanzo was far from home, but then again Lucio had mentioned he was a traveller with a mission. The woman... well, probably not human judging by the fact she had grey skin, horns and... Dehaka could have sworn he smelled the very faintest hint of decay under whatever flower oil she'd used to mask herself.

He considered that if he was going to infiltrate anywhere human again, rubbing himself down with those oils would probably help him stay undetected if anyone was trying to use scent to detect intruders.

So when the humanoids went past and they made their way through the tower, they eventually had a few more people to pass by. The methods were interesting, and he dared say Brightwing was deeply enjoying herself as she made little illusions to draw off guards, or whispered subtle suggestions laced with magic that produced unusual desires in the weaker-willed ones.

He might not have drawn amusement from her creativity, but he was filled with a warm satisfaction as she showed again and again just how great she was. He'd never have thought to misdirect them quite as artfully as she did, he'd have thrown a rock at best. And her spells- so adaptable!

But what made him feel a sensation of bursting pride and a kind of foreign happiness was seeing the chimeras do the same. It was strange- he'd made hundreds of offspring that were weak copies of himself and never cared a bit. But with someone he loved, and offspring that had minds as strong as his...

And better yet, when one particular human was quite stubbornly (well, lazily) not moving an inch from their path, they proved they'd inherited his strength and cunning too. Dag found a good place to hide them behind a statue, Leif did a quick check for watchers and shut the door, and Byleistr cast a sleeping spell before arranging the dozing human to a more natural, non-conspicuous resting position.

Nobody would look twice at a man taking a nap.

* * *

They got up to what was very nearly the top floor- further above, Dehaka couldn't sense anything significant with his very limited magic and neither did he detect the small tremors of footsteps, or the sounds of talking or scents of creatures- not above. but there was something lingering in this room that was... Well, it was similar to Brightwing, in a way. Like her, mixed with a touch of smoke, some slightly different herbs to her (incense?), and a fair amount of something like a human, but... there was the slightest, undeniable hint of a reptile.

He looked around warily, hoping the invisibility was concealing him. There was nowhere to hide where the stairs emerged here, merely a chamber with one ominous door and some smaller stairs going up.

And on the other side of the door... he felt chaos. Negative energy spewing forth into the world. A quick glance at his pack, and he was sure they felt this evil even more strongly than him. So many instincts for flight over fight were firing here he was a moment away from calling the retreat- for the safety of all he cared about.

"Don't be afraid." Said someone.

He froze, _very much afraid,_ glancing all around, tail curled to attack rather than subdue. There was nobody here-

The disembodied voice spoke again. "I mean you no harm. I sense no malice from your hearts, and you were both thankfully merciful in your efforts to sneak into a dragon's domain."

Dehaka turned quickly, ready to fight. He couldn't see anything, but he'd learned enough to be aware of invisibility by now. His mind instantly rolled through his options to reveal them and he knew that a lunge followed by Dark Swarm would clear the area of anything he didn't very consciously try not to shred in the whirl of biological force. He was doing just that when Brightwing reacted...

"Oh, hello again friend!"

Dehaka came to a screeching halt, claws gouging a few little grooves in the floor. He looked back just a little. "...You, know them?"

Brightwing flew forwards and neatly perched on Dehaka's head, dropping the invisibility spells that covered both of them. Dehaka wouldn't really have used naked to describe himself, since he always was, but he certainly felt like he was suddenly naked and being watched. "Alexstrasza, dragonqueen, hello!" She said brightly, before lying down and speaking to Dehaka a bit more closely. "Person watching is Alexstrasza, a good person. She is the aspect of life, important! And very nice."

An 'elven' woman became visible in front of the two, with striking features- red hair, four large horns, golden eyes... And she had a concealed aura of both magic and something like magic, but a little different, more... virile... He wasn't quite sure what she was, but he was sure that if Brightwing hadn't been here to handle introductions then their first interaction would have been one with him either attacking her or acting completely submissive until he had some idea what he was dealing with.

"..." Dehaka paused. "..." He decided to withold any actions until Brightwing spoke more. If she dropped her defences then he'd at least respect the gesture of trust... Just not enough to drop his guard.

Alexstrasza folded her hands. "I'm glad to see that you are alive, little Brightwing. No matter your changes, you fall under my protection... though please understand that I have also agreed to prevent entry to the room behind you- what is inside is too dangerous to leave unchecked."

Dehaka glanced back, and saw those foreboding wooden doors. Whatever it was he'd been sent here to stop was behind them. "Brightwing... you may, speak of our mission. I will, face Stukov, if we are, wrong."

Brightwing started talking. "We were sent here to stop the thing destroying the world... you are trying to stop it too, yes yes?"

Alexstrasza gave a tiny nod. "A large number of factions have united with that very goal in mind. In truth it has provided a strange oasis of peace in a place so chaotic as the Nexus... I presume that you were sent here by a greater authority?"

"Yes... Brightwing joined Dehaka's pack, after I died and got saved. Didn't like it at first because of person who killed me being in charge, but Dehaka very nice and not totally on her side, so I like being with him. Um... other person in group sent us. Okay person. Tiny bit scary."

Alexstrasza gave a knowing smile, and reached out, stroking Brightwing with a care and ease that was so.. natural. "You've clearly gone through a lot, haven't you? I'm happy to know that things have worked out- and you even had children! If one like you, a faerie bound to nobody unless by choice, have decided to trust the one before me, then we should be able to reach some understanding- there needn't be blood shed to keep that door shut until we're prepared." She took a step back. "Dehaka, then. I am Alexstrasza, the Queen of the Red Dragonflight. Let us talk."

"I am, Dehaka." He said uncertainly. "...One-who-collects."

"Why are you here?"

"We seek to stop, the distortion. It is a hungering maw, trying to devour the world. Cannot, let it exist. For our, own sake."

Alexstrasza nodded. "A reasonable goal, and I suppose that since those you are linked to do not know of the true nature of the Dark Nexus, then assuming it is something that can be destroyed is natural. Suffice to say, me and all my children together would not last a full day if we tried to simply break down that threat with claws and teeth. It will take a massive, unified force... Which we are trying to build here."

And then it clicked for him. The feelings he got from her, the way she held herself, dressed, the powers she used... She was, effectively, another pack leader- at least, the title fit her far more closely than most. An odd echo of his past planet, both comforting in familiarity and terrifying as a power to contest with. But at the very least, a power that could be bargained with, however closely he'd have to watch his back.

"..." Dehaka paused. "...Cannot, speak for, Stukov. Can take, message."

"He has phone!" Brightwing added. "Weird human thing, but takes messages!"

"Please let him know that we are trying to form the largest organised force possible to destroy the threat we have contained here, and that if he wishes to help us in that goal then we will co-operate fully." Alexstrasza said in the calmest of tones- perhaps too calm, Dehaka couldn't quell his suspicions at just how... nonthreatening she was being, considering he'd snuck in. "If he wishes to meet with me or send a representative, then he can just approach and say that he wants to join the cause. We don't turn away without very good reason."

"...I, understand. But... the, door?" Dehaka looked at it, and suddenly most of him agreed the door and whatever was beyond it could stay locked up for now. It definitely didn't feel like something worth charging into recklessly. "No. We, go. Brightwing, you go now..." He walked up to a window and silently unlatched it, looking for Stukov's signal at an escape route. There, on the ground below- he could see a patch of suspiciously churned earth. Likely a partially pre-excavated escape tunnel, and also it would be a world of difference jumping down onto that rather than hard-packed soil. Even if he misjudged and did fall a long way down and twist a leg, it wasn't far enough to break his bones and he'd be out of sight quickly enough.

"Be safe, friend! Wait for you back with pack." Brightwing called. She channelled magic of some sort for a few seconds, and then vanished in a flash, the chimeras following suit.

Dehaka waited just long enough to confirm they were gone, carefully climbed through the small-ish window so as not to break it and leave a trace, and then jumped.

He hit the floor hard but not hard enough to stun himself for more than an instant, and then he was gone.


End file.
